


Makings of a Queen

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: Anri looks back to how she became the Ashen One's queen. FINISHED.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shameless Ashen One/Anri shipper, but I'm not oblivious that what brought them together is consensually questionable at best and I'm damn well not going to forget that. Which inspired me to write this and explore the events that would make these two a healthy couple, all from Anri's perspective. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri's life has changed.

“So the first convoy will contain a hundred bushels of grain, fifty vats of oil, two hundred sacks of water and seventy-five pounds of meat. Additionally, I will send thirty carts filled with produce and bread. More will be forthcoming as soon as we can, but that should feed the remaining populace for a week at least.”

As Anri summed this all up, six pairs of eyes stared back at her, eyes gleaming. It was a look she recognized all too well. The look of once proud nobles from Astora, still laying claim to ancient names but nothing else, now delighted at the kindness of simple but plentiful food. She had been in that position herself once and she fully understood.

It had seemed almost surreal, the day these people arrived in the throne room of the Hewn Keep of Londor, the home of her and her husband the king. They came bearing tribute, as much as a ravaged nation of ruins could muster and they also came bearing a request. They were willing to hand over their lands and their crown to him, if he were to provide their ancient, ruined lands with law and order for its remaining human citizens, helping it return to its former civilized glory.

Her husband, the Ashen King, had accepted but had left it to her to smooth out negotiations. Not because of any laziness on his part, for that was the one thing she could never accuse him of. It was rather that he believed her a more competent negotiator with her kinsmen. What’s more, he trusted her and fully acknowledged her as his co-ruler of Londor rather than simply the mother of his future heirs. She was determined not to shame that trust.

One of the nobles then raised her hand. “And where are we to expect these rations? True, you and your consort have exterminated most of the Darkwraiths and beasts that roamed our lands, but they are far from safe. Bandits roam the roads and scouts from Carim have been stealing what they can. Where could we safely receive such a convoy until the soldiers from Londor have sorted things out?”

Anri smiled and sat back, already knowing the answer. “How about Tennysia? That town is near our borders. Much of the infrastructure and protective walls are still standing and it can house up to three quarter of a million people. It’s also close enough for our soldiers to go there and turn it into a safe zone. If you can lead your people there, we can secure our first town and expand our influence from there, until all of Astora is safe once more.”

The smiles on the nobles’ faces clearly indicated they agreed to the plan, though one of the man quickly brought up another issue. “How do you aim to deal with the bands from Carim though? Even after the fading of the Flame, they have remained strong and are desperate to survive as well. They will not yield easily.”

He wanted to say more, but the Queen of Londor raised her hand to silence him. “I have already sent an emissary to their lands. His name is Eygon and he hails from Carim himself. He is also an ornery, persuasive sort, so we should have no problem establishing some kind of truce and have them retreat to their own borders.”

That last one elicited a chuckle from all those present. All in all, Anri had to say the negotiations were going well. Yet of course, an important question remained and it was soon asked. 

“So, what is to become of us when you come? Of Astora itself? We are a ravaged nation, true enough, but we have a proud cultural history. Will you…”

Anri shook her head. “No, you will retain your name, your history and your cultural heritage. Your laws as well as they match ours. And those in power will retain their position as long as they swear fealty to us and provide just rule to those they preside over. You will enter this union as equals, not inferiors. I swear it on the Gods and my own soul.”

She meant it, every word of it, and that was all they needed to hear. Soon, all six of them rose from their seats and as one, they bowed to her. Even now she had to resist the urge to get up and bow back, reminding herself her status was above theirs now. She simply remained seated and quietly accepted their praises with a gracious expressions.

“Blessings onto you, Queen Anri. Astora is fortunate to have brought you forth. And blessings upon your husband The Ashen King as well. For he has delivered us.”

The knightess nodded kindly in response, after which she summoned one of the servants. She told her to guide the lords and ladies to their quarters in the Keep and provide them with suitable refreshments. The woman obeyed without question and soon, she found herself alone in the room with just some guards for company. Still, after the negotiations of roughly three hours, even those felt like too much.

She turned to them with a wave of the hand. “You are dismissed. I will make my way to the royal quarters.”

Her knights nodded, though one of them spoke up. “If it pleases your Majesty, your King has asked us to inform you he will be there as well.”

Those words had her perk up. “Is he now? Excellent. I will hurry then.”

She got up and without wasting any more time, she decided to speed towards her intended goal. She quickly hurried through the endless halls of the Keep, all the while maintaining a dignified walk. After all, she was still a Queen and a damned good one, even when she was going somewhere for a reprieve of her functions. 

About a year had passed she had been crowned Queen of Londor, soon to be the Unified Lands of Londor and Astora. She had grown into the role by now and had become well adapted to deal with the day-to-day demands of ruling. She had a good grasp of politics and the patience for the day-to-day minutia to govern a kingdom. Her experience had proven valuable in stabilizing her new realm and her husband was the first to admit she ruled it as much as he did. 

Now, said husband was waiting in their shared quarters and that thought made her excited. They had long given up on the custom of separate bedrooms and the rooms they now shared each night had become a small house onto itself, where the servants were barred from entering without permission. It allowed them some precious privacy in an otherwise public life and, as far as she was concerned, it was the key to a good and stable marriage.

When she finally reached the door, she pushed it open with hesitation and quickly wormed her way through the opening. She closed it behind her, locking it and turning her attention to the reception area as she stepped into it. Anri was just about to call the Ashen One’s name, only for her eyes to fall onto a peculiar sight.

In front of her stood the table on which they regularly enjoyed their meals, fully set for two with a crimson cloth, spotless plates and well-polished silverware. Candles were lit everywhere, spreading a pleasant waxen scent, only adding to the atmosphere. The remaining space of the table was packed with freshly cooked dishes and as she came closer, she recognized several of them.

Sweet pumpkin soup. Thoroughly cooked, buttered turnips. Salads of sweetgrass, spinach and strawberry. Quails drowned in butter and a rack of lamb basted with honey and spices. Her favorite of cooked mussels complete with liquor sauce. Vintage red wines. Delicious sweet cakes, cream swans and fruit from the East. It was a true feast and she wondered just why something so opulent was waiting for her.

“Grey?”

Immediately, her husband came in from one of the next room. She noticed he was dressed quite simply, wearing a comfortable chamber robe rather than actual clothes, and devoid of his crown of blackened silver. He was smiling, beaming even as he walked up to her and kiss her.

“Ah, Anri. You made it. Did you manage to round things out with the nobles?”

She happily returned the kiss. “I did. It took some silver-tongued speeches and some negotiating, but the convoy will be on its way come daybreak and Astora is appeased. So how about you? Did you mount the troops to deal with fearsome beasts and stragglers from Carim?”

He nodded. “They have already been mobilized. But enough about that now. There is something far more important tonight…”

He took her hand and as she again looked at the table questioningly, he frowned. “Have you forgotten, my love? Today is our first anniversary.”

Those words practically had the Queen of Londor jolt. Inwardly, she did a quick calculation and it was with no small amount of shock that she realized he was right. In fact, she realized she had contemplated their anniversary coming up soon at least a week ago, but it had all been lost in the unexpected business of Astora merging with Londor. To think that her husband had somehow remembered despite putting together an entire military campaign while she hadn’t was quite embarrassing to say the least.

She blushed madly and let out an awkward chuckle. “Ah yes, you’re right! Forgive me, love, I completely forgot due to the affairs with Astora.”

Thankfully, The Ashen King was also a very forgiving man. He kissed her brow and pulled her close. She easily accepted his embrace, more than comfortable in his closeness.

“I understand. All of it was quite taxing. So, how about we forget all that for a while and enjoy a meal to celebrate? Or do you want to get into something more comfortable first?”

She chuckled a little. As always, Grey could read her mind. She nodded and undid his embrace, then quickly walked towards the bedroom area. There, she started to shrug out of her clothes, reaching for something less restrictive to wear instead in the form of her blue Eastern robe. After all, if Grey was dressed so casually, why shouldn’t she? 

Anri laughed when she felt him put his hands on her to help remove the garments, kissing her shoulders as he did. A soft sigh left her lips as she felt his hands run over her bare skin, helping her freshen up and tying the cord on the robe she asked him to. She absolutely didn’t feel shy about him seeing her naked body and even now, it gave her great satisfaction that he couldn’t get enough of it. 

When she was done, she contently followed him back to the table. She seated herself at one of the chairs and soon she was dining on the delicious soup, all while chatting to their husband about both their busy days. The other foods quickly followed and soon, the world was all but forgotten as the two of them shared this warm, intimate dinner together.

Only somewhere deep in the crevices of her mind did Anri realize just how different things once were. That roughly a year ago, she was brought here against her will and this keep hewn from black rock wasn’t her home. That back then, she would have never dreamed of staying here voluntarily nor did she ever consider being as happy here as she was now. 

_What was it like to have your mind taken from you? During her first three months in Londor, Anri would become somewhat of an expert on answering that kind of question. Because as far as Yuria of Londor was concerned, a consort of her Lord of Londor had no need for consent or even just an opinion of her own._

_Her days at the Keep were filled with a strange kind of perpetual emptiness. A lack of self without ever a need of personal gratification even arising. An aimless wandering and state of inertia, only occasionally interrupted by a string of commands, usually issued by Yuria herself. Go there. Come here. Bow. Sit. Smile. All of them easy to follow commands, that somehow she couldn’t bother to question or disobey._

_Of course, there was always…something. Something in the back of her head, gnawing and scratching that this wasn’t right somehow. That she was more than this shell. It told her that she was something else, something she had forgotten along with the home and the people she loved. That she shouldn’t be here and, most of all, that she should hate being here._

_Yet that thought, however overwhelmingly pressing, never lasted long. Soon, it was overwhelmed again by the void. She was that void now. An empty vessel that only existed the follow the orders of others. Yet most of all, she existed to please The Ashen King._

_That task, however, proved rather hard. For some reason, her consort wanted nothing to do with her. He avoided her at every turn, never wanting to spend time with her or even hear her kind words. No matter how many times Yuria told her to go to him, he seemed to pull away and the one time she had been told to go to his chambers and lie in his bed naked, he had bolted from the room in terror and rage, not returning there the entire night._

_Anri could never understand just why he somehow couldn’t stand the sight of her. After all, she was his wife, wasn’t she? Here to make him happy and ease his burden of ruling Londor. Then why did he seem so repulsed by her? And why was it every time he looked at her, that she seemed to see anger and, most of all, intense sorrow? She couldn’t understand, yet the void refused to even let her contemplate it._

_So the days drifted by, without eating and sleeping as her hollowed body never needed such things. Just an endless passage of time she never truly comprehended. All that time she simply wandered the keep without purpose, never content nor distressed, until that one day came when the Ashen One finally approached her and asked her to come with him._

_She had followed without question. How could she not? She knew it was her place to do anything he asked without question. So she said nothing when he took her hand and lead her to the catacombs deep within the bowels of the Keep. Nor did she even wonder why he undressed her and asked her to lie down on a cold, stone slab with nothing but a cloth to cover her. She never even thought about the strange incantation he murmured or why he suddenly seemed to reach inside himself to pull out a spark of fire. None of it was worth questioning, right up to the moment he had reached down and that fire was forced into her chest._

_Right that moment, she would have questioned everything were it not for the impossible pain that suddenly spread through every inch of her being. She screamed, the sound guttural and feral to her own ears, kicking and writhing as it felt her entire body was burning up from the inside out. She could feel her withered flesh melt and transform all around her. Organs stirring to live and expanding within her. A sharp gasp of breath filling her lungs. Yet most of all, she felt shackles she never knew were there burning away from her soul._

_It felt like a century before that life-giving fire had finally burned its way through her. Once it did, she could only lay there, panting and sweating. Her lungs were still burning and she was so spent she could barely focus her eyes. The coldness of the slab was almost pleasant at that point, were it not for the chilling feeling that she was somehow waking up from a terrible nightmare…_

_It was only after a while that she became aware of the figure hovering over her. She tried to her best to look at him, frustrated how long it took to see straight. Still, she persevered and eventually, the face became clear._

_“Grey…”_

_She startled herself by uttering that name. Yes, she knew this man. The Ashen One. His name was Grey. He came from the cold, hostile Northern lands originally. He was another Unkindled and hollow, on the same quest to find the Lords of Cinder, just like her and Horace…_

_Again, her heart ceased a beat. Horace… Where was Horace? After the Catacombs… She was waiting for him in that church. Then there was that pilgrim… And then the knife… There was a knife…and then Yuria’s voice telling her to come to the Kiln…_

_A wretched taste started to spread in her mouth. Suddenly, it was all clear now. She knew who she was. What had happened. And now, with the spell broken, she fully understood the horror of her situation._

_At that very moment, she felt how Grey reached out to her, pressing a warm hand against her cheek. The look he gave her was one of genuine concern, even tentative happiness. Yet to her, everything from that hand on her cheek to his expression was enough to make her sick to her stomach._

_The knightess opened her mouth to scream, but it was one not her own that pierced through the cold and dark space. Instantly, the Ashen One’s hand withdrew from her and he whipped around to where it came from. She couldn’t see from where she lay, but even in her miserable state, she recognized the voice._

_Liliane, Yuria’s sister._

_“How could you? How could you? You ruined it! My sister gave her to you on a silver platter! To love you, obey you and give you heirs! You have undone it! You foolish Northern brute, you will undo us all!”_

_There was the sound of steel unsheathing and she saw how Grey drew his own sword from his belt. Then he charged at Liliane without a moment’s hesitation and after a few clangs, there was the sound of flesh being ripped open and a dying gasp that was unmistakably female. The smell of blood was overwhelming even where she was, but just as her panic urged her to move and she sat up, something else caught her attention._

_In the shadows, on the other side of the catacombs, she spied another figure. A figure in black, with a silver helmet over her face and seemingly holding a sword that she could not see. Even now that she was herself again, she recognized Yuria as she sped towards the Ashen One with her weapon raised and somewhere, deep in her chest, something unfamiliar stirred._

_She had done this to her…_

_This leader of the Sable Church, this so-called mentor… She was the one who had sent the pilgrim to assassinate her. To mold her into a mindless vessel to live to the whims of this man she barely knew. To become his queen in name, but essentially just his slave and broodmare._

_Something akin to molten lava danced within her insides and suddenly, she homed in on an item lying beside her. A sword, of which the handle was a circle. A ceremonial weapon most likely, but it didn’t matter. She reached out and as soon as her fingers curled around it, her world turned red, with only Yuria seen in utmost clarity._

_Time seemed to move grindingly slow as she rose from the slab, the cloth still wrapped about her. She watched how the Ashen One finally noticed Yuria’s swift but silent approach and almost casually shook Liliane’s corpse off his sword to engage her. No doubt a glorious fight, no matter who would win, but the knightess didn’t intend to give either the pleasure._

_Gripping her weapon so hard her knuckles nearly cracked, she pushed off and with a speed she never thought humanly possible, she threw herself at Yuria. In one swift motion, she pushed the ceremonial sword out in front of her. Sheer velocity did the rest and suddenly, the sound of pierced flesh ran through the space once more._

_The cry the mentor of the Church let out wasn’t even entirely one of agony. If anything, it sounded almost surprised. As if she never in a million years thought she could be stabbed in the back. It almost sounded comical, were it not for the desperate but futile gasps for breath that then followed. It didn’t matter. All she wanted right now was to see her dead._

_The next moment was a blur, as Anri felt herself pulling back the sword and stabbing her through the chest again. And again. Over and over, mindlessly without any satisfaction. She kept stabbing at the dark-clad women in a daze, blind to everything else, until it at least occurred to her that, finally, the body had stopped moving._

_It was that realization that snapped the knightess back to reality. Yet even when she did, the first thing she saw was still red. Yuria’s body was now bleeding out on the cold stones. Her fingers were still twitching, the last dying spasms before death would fully take hold. Even now, she felt no joy at it, as the reality of her situation fully hit her._

_The one who had killed and bound her was dead. She would never hurt her again. Yet she herself was still here. Here being the heart of Londor, the terrifying city of Hollows. She was still queen of this nightmare against her will and still bound to the man chosen for her in a wretched ceremony…_

_That last part finally had her look up at the other remaining living person in the catacombs. Grey stood there frozen, looking at her in what seemed both worry and alarm. Confusion was etched on every part of his face, along with what appeared to be a sense of increasing panic. His sword, still halfway raised, still forgotten and it felt like a lifetime before he finally gathered the presence of mind to sheath it again._

_“Anri…”_

_The hesitance in his voice was palpable and she could hear a quiver in it. Yet it was that cautious mention of her name that shifted her mood once more. She thought her rage quenched when Yuria gave up the ghost. Now, it was coming to the fore to feast once again._

_She had heard Liliane’s words all too well. She had been chosen specifically for him. To be his wife, whether she wanted to or not._

_Even now, a memory gnawed at her. A memory of him being overly courteous to her and trying to aid her where he could. A special interest in her that she found flattering at the time, but in light of current affairs, only made her sick to her stomach. The Sable Church had guided him to his seat as a Lord of Londor, just as they had made her his queen. For all she knew, he had aided them in accomplishing it all the way to the end._

_Suddenly, she saw him approach her. Without hesitation, she raised the sword and pointed it at his neck. Immediately, he paused and her voice came out as a growl as she made her demands known._

_“Do not come near me.”_

_An anguished expression came onto his face. “Anri, please listen to me…”_

_She didn’t let him continue as she angrily shook her head. “I care not for what you have to say to me.”_

_He didn’t move, but remained unperturbed. “I beg of you, let me explain…”_

_This time she snarled and she jabbed the sword at the air, if only to show how serious she was. Part of her knew that the weapon was hardly suited for fighting nor was she dressed for combat, but she hardly cared. Right now, she wanted this man nowhere near her and when she spoke again, she actually screamed, uttering a threat she had every intention of carrying out._

_“Leave now or I swear by the Flame, I will kill you where you stand!”_

_That declaration finally seemed to do the trick. She could see how Grey’s arms fell to his sides and he let out a shivering breath. He looked her in the eye, almost as if he was urgently searching for something. Yet in the end, he stepped back and when he spoke, it sounded almost matter-of-fact._

_“I will go then. There will be a servant waiting upstairs to take you to your room when you’re ready…”_

_Having said this, he then turned around and started to walk away. Some part of her pointed out she could try to stab him in the back same as she did to Yuria, but the sensible side of her could tell he might be anticipating that. Besides, she rather just saw him gone and she certainly wasn’t going to stop him if he was going to do that by himself._

_So she simply watched him go, keeping her weapon raised as he climbed the stairs and put distance between them. It was only moments later, when she heard the heavy doors slam, that she finally dared to let the sword lower. It fell to the floor with a heavy metallic thud and it was at that very second she started shaking._

_Only now did she suddenly feel very cold. And ill. And hungry and thirsty and all of the other sensations she was deprived of as a Hollow. Yet one constant companion from her curse was still present and now felt stronger than ever, coming in the form of sheer overwhelming despair._

_What was she going to do now?_

_What was going to happen when she stepped out of these catacombs, dressed only in a cloth and armed with only a ceremonial blade? How would Londor respond once it came to light that she had killed its leaders? And more than anything, was the Ashen One, now the Ashen King, even inclined to simply let her go?_

_No matter how long her frantic mind tried to think on this, she couldn’t possibly fathom a positive answer. Bile started to work its way up her throat and silent tears welled up in her eyes. She may have freed herself from the one who had imprisoned her, but it had yielded her nothing and she was still a prisoner all the same. She was alone and trapped, in a city of Hollows after the Fire had been usurped._


	2. The Familiar Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri finds an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this a four-parter as this part of the story was getting overly long.

_Most people considered a prison to be a cold, dank and unforgiving place. One that would usually have bars and would only offer water and stale bread. It was a place of stone and iron, lined with armed guards._

_Anri would always laugh at that kind of naïveté. As a prisoner of Aldrich, she knew that not all dungeons had iron bars, armed guards or rats scurrying about. Any place could be a prison to the right person. To her, a prison was the plush, comfortable room she was currently holed up in._

_Briefly, the knightess had entertained the plan to stay in the catacombs and try to find a way out of the Keep that way. Yet she had quickly abandoned it as she realized she probably wasn’t going to make it far with just a cloth covering her and a ceremonial sword. So instead, she had ascended the stairs and simply ignored the servant waiting for her there, bolting to where she remembered her quarters were from her time as a mindless drone and locking the door firmly behind her._

_There, feeling safe in the closed-off space, she had started plotting. She wasn’t planning to stay in this wretched place, even if it would kill her. No fortress in the world was impenetrable and she figured that if she locked herself in here long enough, allowing no one near her, she might come up with a way out._

_Her lost companion Horace likely wouldn’t have needed such a thing, she realized with some sadness. The man was practically a berserker in battle. He would’ve simply grabbed the nearest blunt object and fought his way out of here, crashing the skulls of everyone unfortunate enough to get in his way._

_Yet Horace was gone and her stomach twisted at the idea that this might have also happened at the hands of the Ashen One. What’s more, she was not him. While a knight in her own right, she didn’t have his strength or his death-defying bravery. If she were to get out of here, she’d need to find another method._

_A look out of her window already provided her with some clues. This castle was unlike any other she had ever seen, seemingly hewn from the black rock that was also its foundation. This made its design less smooth and flat than a castle wall would normally be and with the right kind of equipment, she might be able to scale it. Once there, she might be able to flee into the city, then slip out and then, she would be home free…_

_Free to go where?_

_That thought put a damper on any happy fantasy she might harbor. Where could she go, really? Where did she even want to go? She never even expected to survive after she would put Aldrich down. After all, with that being the only thing to keep her going, she figured she would simply hollow soon after. Were it that she had. Surely that would’ve been a kinder fate than this…_

_As such, she saw no other option but to stay here, at least until an opportunity arose. She mostly tried to search her chambers during that time, looking for any useful that she could use to escape through the window. Yet it seemed Yuria and Liliane had thought ahead, for aside from crude sheets to make a rope with, the room had nothing in the way of improvised weapons or suitable clothes. Not even a poker or letter opener could be found and all she was looking at in the armoire were elaborate and uncomfortable black dresses._

_As such, she was pretty much stranded and in her current state, she didn’t dare trying to slink from this room and escape through the castle. She doubted she had much of a chance to be stealthy. After all, if she was indeed the queen of this rotten place, then surely people knew what she looked like._

_What made her dread even worse was the knocking, which started soon after she had reached her room. Every hour or so, she would hear a knock on her door and the voice of a servant, asking her if she was alright and needed anything. She would feel plain sick when they addressed her with “your Majesty”, their almost groveling tones disgusting her. She would keep her door locked and icily tell them to go away, rejecting any offer of food, drink or any other service or comfort. After all, she couldn’t afford anyone catching on to what she was doing and as far as she was concerned, the people serving the Ashen One were the enemy._

_She wanted nothing from them and especially nothing from him. This wretched Northerner who plotted his way to the throne of this cursed city and gained her as a mere prize. Even now, she remembered how he had simply told her to go to her room, like a little helpless girl that was his to command. She could feel her blood boil at that. Let him send his servants for nothing then. If he thought she was going to take all of this lying down, he was sorely mistaken._

_As such, she continued to keep the doors locked and refuse entry to anyone who asked for it. Even when she started feeling the painful pangs of hunger, chafing of thirst and she found herself growing tired. Becoming reacquainted with such sensations after a long time as a Unkindled and Hollow was anything but pleasant, but as time slowly plodded on, she only grew angrier and more defiant._

_At least three days had passed when she felt herself becoming dizzy and her stomach was rumbling uncontrollably. By now, she was mostly just lying on the bed, the cloth tightly wrapped around her, shivering ever so slightly. She no longer responded to the knocks and the now increasingly desperate pleas of the servants, imploring her to at least say something or accept some morsels of food. She would smile wryly at each attempt, especially those who claimed their master was worried about her._

_Let him be. Let him get irked that she was no longer going to do his bidding. She was staying here, at least until she had figured out how to escape or had no other choice. Why would she care if she invoked the wrath of a king? She was nothing special anyway. If he wanted to see her face, he’d better order someone to break down this damned door and drag her from here. If she would still be here._

_Again, there was a knock. A very insistent one this time and she wondered just how much longer these people would keep trying. Not that it mattered, as she planned to ignore this one as well. At least, she intended to right up to the moment where the person behind the door spoke._

_“Anri, could you come to the door?”_

_The knightess froze, then blinked. Initially by the actual mention of her name and the refreshing lack of a royal title. Then because she swore she actually recognized the voice. She almost found herself shaking her head. Could that be…_

_In spite of her earlier resolution, she found herself standing up, albeit with shaky legs and bad balance. She hobbled her way over to the door, opening the peephole and her eyes grew wide as it confirmed what she dared not suspect. Immediately, she started to unlock the door and opened it, staring at the person on the other side with her mouth slightly agape._

_“You…”_

_The Fire Keeper merely smiled at her. “Hello, Anri. May I come in?”_

_So surprised was she at the very sight of the familiar face that it didn’t occur to her to say no. The knightess instantly stepped back to let her in and the woman did so. She walked over to a nearby table and Anri watched how she folded what looked like clothing over one of the chairs, while putting a silver tray with food and drink on the table surface._

_“I brought you a fresh change of clothes. I doubt you can stay wrapped in that sheet now you can feel cold again. Oh, and some food. I reckon you could use a meal.”_

_Immediately, the knightess’s shivered and her stomach answered for her, but she wasn’t so easily sold on the idea. Not when she took a good look at what she saw. Just one look at the clothes and she could tell it wasn’t just a random change of dress. While relatively simple, the clothing was made of expensive fabric and exquisite cut. Clothes fit for a queen, no doubt… She sighed quietly. It seems even the kindly Fire Keeper was now under the Ashen One’s thumb._

_The food made her equally suspicious. Freshly baked bread, herb butter, honey, some cooked pork strips and spiced eggs, with a jug of clear water and some fruit squeezings to wash it down. A simple meal, but still better than anything she had eaten in a long time. By the Gods, probably better than she had eaten in her entire lifetime. Still, seeing where she was, she wasn’t going to rule out it was laced with questionable substances._

_She glared at the Fire Keeper. “I want nothing from the so-called King of Londor. For all I know, there is a spell in that dress and poison in that food. Also, why do I feel he was the one who sent you to me?”_

_The other woman, however, smiled and shook her head. “Oh no, on the contrary. He was opposed to me visiting you. Feared you would do something drastic. Yet I figured you would benefit from seeing someone you know.”_

_Anri watched how she sat down and reached out to grab a slice of bread. She then covered one end with some herb butter and the other with honey, before bringing it up to her mouth for a bite. At the same time, she took the cloak from the dress and playfully wrapped it around her neck. A few moments passed and as no ill effects occurred, the blond-haired woman smiled at her._

_“See? Nothing wrong with it. How about you get dressed, we eat this together and talk? You look like you have a lot on your mind.”_

_Again, her stomach rumbled at the same time she shivered and this time, Anri was convinced. She took the clothes that were offered to her and started to slip into them. As much as she hated it, she had to admit they were quite beautiful. The dress was a deep dark blue and high-fitting, reaching over the knee with slits in de skirt, complimented with pants and boots for easy movement. A red cloak with a feather-like pattern was fastened to the back with a silver chain across the torso and she couldn’t help but notice that the clasp was the griffin of Astora. She scoffed. As if it would make her more favorable… Still, the clothes were warm and incredibly comfortable, though she didn’t know how to feel about the fact they fit her perfectly._

_Still, she pushed it to the back of the head as she joined the Fire Keeper, only speaking when she had devoured every crumb and morsel of her share. “Fire Keeper…”_

_The Fire Keeper chuckled. “Seri, if you please. That is my birth name. I am a Fire Keeper no longer.”_

_Anri quietly nodded before continuing. “Seri…you’re here too? How are you even still alive? Yuria and Liliane hated the Flame and everything associated with it.”_

_The other woman smiled. “Indeed she did. I should be dead, by all accounts. With the Fire gone, so was my purpose. Grey, The Ashen One, however, thought differently.”_

_Anri cocked her head, surprised by this as well as the way the woman casually referred to the King of Londor by name. “He wished to torment you as well?”_

_Instantly, she shook hers. “He saved me. He went against the Sable Sisters’ orders to kill me and instead offered me a place at his court. It turned out he didn’t trust the Sable Sisters from the beginning and preferred my counsel instead…”_

_The dark-haired knightess flinched a little at that statement. So not only was she under the yoke of the Ashen One, she was actually in his service. Willingly too, judging from her genuinely happy tone. Her discomfort increased, but she was smart enough not to let it show._

_“They must not have liked that.”_

_Seri smiled. “They did not. They had hoped to find a pliable brute in their king, a puppet to serve as a figurehead for their cult. But Grey is a lot smarter than most people give him credit for. He cared little for ruling over a City of Hollows and immediately started gathering those he could trust around him, both in Londor and those from the Firelink Shrine. Let us say this is a City of Hollows no longer now…”_

_For a second time now, the knightess found herself staring at the former Fire Keeper. What did she mean with that? As long as she could remember, Londor had been teeming with Hollows. It was the stuff of every scary children’s story. What on earth could this man have done to make them disappear practically overnight?_

_“H-how can that be?”_

_The blond woman looked at her. “Do you remember how you became…yourself again?”_

_Almost immediately, Anri could feel her stomach twist a little at that question. Even now, her time of being mindless felt like a nightmare she desperately wanted to forget. Even so, there was some part she couldn’t erase. There was fire at one point. Fire that seemed forced into her chest, though she couldn’t begin to understand what that meant._

_“…No… I cannot say I can…”_

_Seri offered her some more to drink, taking a sip herself before she responded. “The Fire is linked to Humanity itself. We gain our form and awareness from it. When Grey usurped it, it cured his Hollowing and eventually, he realized he could cure the Undead state by giving Fire to Man. Like the Furtive Pygmy before him, he spread the Flame among Mankind, making it part of us and leaving us free to pursue our own destiny once and for all. We have a future now. You, me and the rest of humankind, thanks to his decision.”_

_As she told this tale, the dark-haired woman could only listen with baited breath. Part of her wondered if perhaps the other woman was jesting, but the earnestness of her voice was unmistakable. Apparently, the Undead Curse was no more and the Londor of old was now a place where humanity had risen once more. It was impressive even to her, yet at the same time, she couldn’t help but take issue with Seri’s tone._

_“You seem to admire The Ashen King greatly.”_

_The former Fire Keeper let out a chuckle. “Indeed I do. He kept our world from ending, then broke free from the Sable Sister’s manipulation and turned this city around. He is turning a kingdom of Undead into a land of living, a beacon of hope at the beginning of a new age. What’s more, he gave me a purpose once more. I could not do anything else but admire him, though I can perfectly understand why you do not.”_

_Anri could only sneer at that kind of understatement. “He went along with Yuria’s plan. Her plan to sacrifice me, to turn me into an obedient thrall to serve him and give him children. Even if he saved all of humankind, I could not forgive him for that. If he is to be my King and husband, I’d rather slit my own throat.”_

_She meant every word of that, especially the last part. Just because she had accepted some food or clothes didn’t mean her demeanor had softened any. If anything, she hated the fact she had to accept those, that she had to accept anything from the one who had taken part in reducing her to a well-kept slave._

_Anri glanced at the Fire Keeper to see how she would take this statement about her master. Yet there was no change of expression on her face and she calmly helped herself to a piece of egg. Somehow, her lack of reaction only infuriated the knightess even more._

_“Well?”_

_Seri swallowed, then blinked. “Well, what?”_

_Her calm response only irked her even more. “Are you not going to defend your King? Tell me I am wrong about him? That I should be grateful or that my enslavement was only a small price to pay?”_

_Suddenly, the blond woman looked straight at her, all traces of humor vanished. “I will do no such thing. Nothing in the world can justify what happened to you and I do not fault you for harboring hatred. I will not defend my King on this. If anything, I think Grey should defend his actions himself, in his own words. Provided you would be inclined to listen to him.”_

_The utter seriousness of her words took Anri aback for a moment. The last thing she had expected of this supposedly faithful servant was to take her side in the matter. The genuine sympathy was practically refreshing and it almost made her heart feel a little lighter. Still, there seemed to be a strange implication attached to that last sentence and she couldn’t help but question it._

_“What do you mean?”_

_She could see how the former Fire Keeper took a deep breath before she answered. “The Ashen One hoped you would be so kind to join him for dinner this evening. So you can talk about all that has transpired and perhaps find a solution.”_

_The second she finished that sentence, the room was immediately plunged into a deadly quiet. Anri blinked, then stared at her, certain for a brief moment that she must have misheard it. When it became clear she didn’t, that strange boiling feeling from the catacombs slowly returned to haunt her once more. If she had felt angry before, she was now seething. To the point she was surprised how eerily calm she sounded when she did speak again._

_“He expects me to dine with him? Like husband and wife? A little reconciliation dinner, where we can just smooth over our problems? Here I thought you said your king was wise?”_

_Seri, however, didn’t even flinch, her calmness almost to be envied. “Well, contrition over past actions must start somewhere. The point remains that for better or worse, you are married by the laws of this land and there is a rift between you caused by past actions. A justifiable rift, mind you, but a rift all the same and that bodes ill for this kingdom. We cannot hope to solve that if you remain locked in here, unwilling to negotiate or even talk.”_

_Needless to say, Anri wasn’t impressed. “So you are saying this is all on me.”_

_Immediately, Seri shook her head. “I am saying no such thing. None of this is your fault; you are a victim of circumstances. What I am trying to say is that hiding here will solve nothing. You will be here, miserable, and the King will have to navigate governing a new kingdom while knowing his wife despises him.”_

_Again, the knightess simply sneered. “Instead, I should break bread with the enemy.”_

_Once more, there was a silence, more painful and awkward then before. Anri, however, found herself unperturbed. She calmly helped herself to the remains of the meal, feeling almost pleased that she had managed to render the Fire Keeper speechless. Yet, just as she was feeling confident the conversation had ended, Seri spoke again._

_“I know this must not mean a lot to you and I am a biased source, but please believe me when I say that Grey is not a cruel man. He is a just ruler, one who even gave himself just because he wants his subjects to be happy. He would definitely extend that same desire to the woman who was given him to wife.”_

_The dark-haired woman could only scoff at that. “If you are so certain of this, then perhaps you should offer him your hand instead.”_

_Out of nowhere, the blond woman showed a little smile. “My taste goes out to different men. Besides, the King is quite taken as of now. Which will not change if his wife sulks and hides in her quarters.”_

_Anri could tell there was a little jest in those words, but she definitely not appreciated it. Instead, she simply glared, curious to see how Seri would talk herself out of this one now. In the end, she did, through there was a hint of defeat in it._

_“I understand you do not trust him. I cannot blame you for that. If you feel uncomfortable meeting with him, I could stay near if you wish. Assign my personal guards to you. I do not think it will be necessary, but I swear on my honor, the Flame and the old gods that we will protect you if you only ask for it.”_

_This time, Anri felt like laughing, though it wasn’t out of happiness. It was this moment where the whole absurdity of her situation truly hit her. At this point, she was no longer even afraid or lost. She couldn’t think of anything worse that hadn’t been already done to her. No, there was only anger left and if she was going to meet with the man who was the catalyst of her nightmare, it was by no means going to be a peaceful meeting._

_She stared at Seri coldly. “Very well. I will eat with him. Yet perhaps it is not me who will need protection.”_

_The former Fire Keeper stared at her coolly in response, not nearly as impressed with the implied threat as she would have liked. “Very well. I will tell Grey you will join him tonight. Any preferences in the food?”_

_Anri shrugged. “I don’t come from a place where I can afford to be picky.”_

_The blond woman simply took this information for what it was. “So, the food is gone. Do you wish me to stay? Or would you rather spend time by yourself?”_

_Part of the knightess’s mind wanted to leap at that opportunity. After all, loneliness would give her a bit more time to work out a plan and perhaps even avoid this dreaded meeting with the Ashen One all-together. Yet on the other side, she knew such chances were slim and she was horrified at the idea of having to count the hours until she faced her trial._

_So instead, she smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’d like you to stay here for a while. If only to talk a little.”_

_Thankfully, Seri obliged to her request. As such, she simply relayed her message to a summoned servant and the rest of their afternoon was spent together, engaging in small talk. Her presence was a welcome one and to Anri, an opportunity as well._

_While most of the subjects they talked about were neutral, she took the opportunity to sneak in the occasional question about the Ashen One. She doubted that she was really stealthy about it, but Seri seemed to humor her and it allowed her to learn a few things about the enemy. She took all of it quietly to heart. If she was going into the serpent’s pit, she needed every advantage she could get._

_Even so, evening rolled around far too fast for her liking. She was practically dragging her feet as she finally left her room, nervously fumbling with the skirt of her dress as she followed Seri through the large halls. She cringed every time she heard the servants acknowledge her with “your Majesty” once more and felt even more awkward when they curtsied. If anything, she was very glad that the Fire Keeper had spared her from having to wear a crown as well._

_As much as she had tried to pry, she felt she hadn’t learned a great deal about her “husband”. After all, she doubted how much she could trust about Seri’s claims that he was kind and gentle and she certainly no longer believed her first impression of him either. Besides, there was no telling just how much the Sable Sisters had corrupted him…_

_Anri could practically feel a cold hand tighten around her throat when they stopped in front of a pair of large doors. The former Fire Keeper turned back around to her, a small smile on her face. She smiled back, albeit wryly._

_“Well, this is it then. Let us just hope we can conduct this without bloodshed…”_

_Her remark caused Seri to giggle. It annoyed her a little, but she decided not to comment on it. After all, she greatly appreciated the woman keeping her company and figured it would be rude not to show it._

_“Thank you, Seri. For what you could provide.”_

_The Fire Keeper looked her over in surprise, only to then smile at her, appreciation evident. “Good luck, Anri. Though I do not think you will need it.”_

_Then, with those strange words, she turned and left again. Now, the knightess found herself alone, save for a servant who once again curtsied and called her by that damned honorific. He opened the heavy doors for her and she briskly stepped through, then pausing to assess her surroundings._

_The chamber she had stepped into was thankfully not a large banquet hall. Instead, it was a smaller, more modest space with sparse decoration. The furniture looked old but sturdy and a huge, lit fireplace bathed the place in a warm, pleasant glow. In the middle stood a large ebony table, properly set, along with two chairs of the same material and jet-colored upholstery._

_One of the chairs was already occupied and she could feel bile in her mouth when she noticed Grey. The King of Londor sat slumped in his chair, practically stone-faced, seemingly bored, vexed or both. She found herself somewhat surprised at his attire, a scarlet tunic and dark pants which were clearly finely made but very practical and plain. His crown, lying on the edge of the table instead of resting on his head, was equally unelaborate, a dark silver band with carved decorations she couldn’t discern. Even so, despite his simple attire, she couldn’t help but feel intimidated._

_It was only then that the Ashen One looked in her direction. When he saw her, he practically jumped. Immediately, he got off his seat and strode towards her, causing her to stand on edge. Briefly, her eyes shifted around for a weapon of some sort, only to come back to his face and be surprised at what she saw._

_The previously even expression was now gone from his face. Instead, she could read a mixture of emotions, flashing past at breakneck speed. Surprise. Shock. Relief. She even thought she briefly saw excitement and happiness in there, though she wasn’t certain how she felt about that. He seemed to notice her apprehension and instantly, she shifted back to a more serious demeanor, his voice taking on an edge of uncertainty as he nodded to her._

_“A-Anri… I am…I am glad you decided to come…”_

_For a moment, Anri actually found herself feeling some glee at his unease. Good. Let him be uncomfortable around her. He deserved as much after all she had been put through and she didn’t at all mind being vocal about that._

_“Thank Lady Seri, My Lord. Were it not for her, I would not be here.”_

_For a moment, she thought she saw him wince, but she was certain she had imagined that. It didn’t last long anyway. The Ashen One gathered himself quickly enough and responded calmly._

_“I understand…”_

_He then turned around and motioned to the table. “Dine with me? We have much to discuss.”_


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri and Grey discuss their wretched union.

_The knightess simply nodded in response and followed him to where he wanted to go. She didn’t miss the fact that her seat at the table was set rather far apart from his, something she was rather grateful for. Part of her found it quite amusing as well. Perhaps he too anticipated things might get ugly._

_Still, she kept a dignified manner as she sat down. She watched quietly how a servant poured her a glass of wine, then moved over to the King. The man drank it down almost immediately, startling her. Apparently, the stories about the Northern people being hard drinkers were not unfounded._

_It wasn’t too long after that another door opened. Two people came in, carrying two full plates. They set them down in front of them and looked at the Ashen One. He motioned them to go and they quickly obliged, scampering off to wherever they came from. It left the both of them completely alone and she could only cringe at the oppressive silence that soon followed._

_Not knowing what else to do, she focused on the meal. She didn’t exactly have an appetite entering this room, but what she saw was making her mouth water nonetheless. Her family had often talked of a time in a past long ago when her ancestors dined on delicacies like snails and sweetbreads. She wondered if they would appreciate the irony that their daughter would eat them once more, yet in a situation against her will._

_She looked around for a fork, but couldn’t find any among the utensils. She briefly thought of asking for one, until she spied the Ashen One simply picking up a piece of the meal with his hands. Figuring there was no need for overt politeness, she then did the same and brought a snail to her mouth to taste it._

_She hadn’t been all that hungry, but the taste as well as fact she had not eaten since breakfast won her over. Soon, she was contently cleaning her plate, trying to recall some of her manners as not to greedily wolf everything down. Part of her felt rather ashamed of her own behavior, but she figured she might at least enjoy her meal while sitting through this._

_The Ashen One, however, didn’t seem to share her sentiments. As she glanced aside, she saw he didn’t eat with nearly the same gusto as she had. He seemed to stare at the meal as if it would leap back to life and bite him. He ate very carefully, worrying it with his teeth. He appeared worried and ill at ease, almost as if the dish was as uncomfortable to him as the whole situation was to her._

_Finally, he realized she was looking at him. He put down the piece of sweetbread he was nibbling on. He tried to swallow only to cough awkwardly, taking another sip of wine before speaking._

_“I know this won’t mean much at this point, but… I am sorry. For everything. I never meant for it to happen.”_

_Again, Anri felt raw anger tug at the back of her mind. Part of her wanted to yell at him, to ask him why he even thought saying something this stupid would help smooth things over. Instead, she quietly gnashed her teeth and responded icily._

_“Indeed it does not, my Lord.”_

_He exhaled uncomfortably, but still continued. “I didn’t know what they were going to do to you… If I had… I would have rather burned in the Flame or let it fade than that…”_

_His voice cracked as he said that, but it did nothing to soothe the knightess. Her fingers clutched tightly around the goblet of wine and she forced herself to take a sip. Good vintage, she vaguely noted, though she rather would have flung every last drop of it in his face._

_“It never occurred to you? That people from Londor, the City of Hollows that every child learns to fear, might have terrible plans? Do you expect me to believe that?”_

_He scoffed sullenly. “I never doubted they had impure motives for me, no. But a drowning man will clutch the tip of a sword and I had nothing left to live for anyway. I was willing to be damned to save others. But I never wanted others to suffer on my account. Especially not you.”_

_Again, she wanted to raise doubt to that statement but not trusting her own response, she remained silent instead. For a moment, that awkward quiet lingered and threatened to remain. Then, however, he spoke again, sounding pained._

_“I thought it was a marriage both parties consented to. After all, Lilliane was guiding you as well and you didn’t seem to dislike me at the time. So I was willing to marry you if it helped save humankind. It was only in the Cathedral of Anor Londo that I realized what Yuria’s notion of marriage truly meant…”_

_This time, she actually glared. “Even so, you carried on. You still took the Dark Sigils off my dead body by defiling it.”_

_He nodded, though his expression remained grim. “You had already been killed. The only thing I could at that point was complete the ritual, bury you and avenge you once I usurped the Fire. Except then I saw you at the Kiln and I truly realized just what Yuria had done to you...”_

_The way he spoke, Anri would almost believe him. Yet she wasn’t about to be that easily swayed. Not when she thought of the other person who had lost his life during their fool’s errand to kill Aldrich._

_“Are you also that remorseful about Horace?”_

_Right that moment, the Ashen One nearly choked on the piece of food he was in the process of eating. He stared at her and she could see sheer horror in his expression. Feeling she had an opening, she pressed on, determined to get the truth even if it was no doubt an ugly one._

_“You killed him, didn’t you? After all, he would have protected me when the Sable Sisters sent their assassins. They had to get rid of him to succeed.”_

_It was then and there that something changed in the King’s demeanor. Instantly, a flash on anger passed across his features. She could see one of his hands ball into fists and for a second, she wondered if she may have gone too far._

_After less than a second, however, he calmed himself. He sucked in a deep breath, staring at the goblet as if he wanted to take another swig from it. In the end, he didn’t and instead turned to her, his voice calm but insistent._

_“No. I killed Horace, yes, but not on anyone’s orders. I found him at the bottom of the Smouldering Lake when you asked me to look for him, too hollowed to even recognize me or respond to your name. I killed him to defend myself and put him out of his misery. I didn’t tell you, foolish as that was, because I feared you might…give up on life if I did. Whatever else you think of me, I swear on my honor that I am sorry for his death, that I didn’t kill him because I so desired and that I was unaware of the Sable Sister’s true designs back then.”_

_This time, Anri couldn’t think of a response. As much as she wanted to, there was something about his anger that seemed oddly sincere to her. Somewhere, a little voice whispered that he might be sincere. That he might actually be telling her the truth._

_The more optimistic side of her wanted to believe that. To believe that the Sable Church had not taken everything she had left to love from her. Yet after all she had gone though, just thinking about the living hell she had endured, she didn’t know what to believe anymore._

_The Ashen King seemed to notice her apprehension. He sighed, practically forcing the rest of the food down his throat. Again, he stared at the wine, but simply nudged the cup aside, shaking his head._

_“Anyway, I think it’s pointless to argue on this. What’s done is done and I cannot turn back time. I can, however, try to make amends. That is why I asked you to join me here. I think we should annul this marriage.”_

_Those last few words, spoken so casually, were the ones that had Anri freeze. A chill went through her body and she looked at him incredulously. She must have misheard him. There could be no other way._

_“Excuse me?”_

_He didn’t flinch in the slightest. “You hate me, rightfully so. You don’t want to be here. You were married to me against your will, in an unspeakable ceremony that had me defile your corpse. As far as I see it, ours is a sham marriage.”_

_The knightess opened her mouth to speak, but words once again eluded her. How could she even speak? She had expected many things here tonight. Feeble apologies. A half-witted defense of wicked actions. Even perhaps a rotten attempt at courtship. Ever once had it occurred to her that perhaps the Ashen King wanted out of this marriage as much as she did._

_An eyebrow was raised before she realized it. “So, you would really just end this union like that? I’d be free to leave?”_

_His answer was immediate. “Yes. I do not wish for a wife who despises me and who will not be happy with me. I am not that kind of man and my new kingdom presents a daunting task. It does not deserve to suffer under any personal problems that might stem from an ill-fated union and neither do we.”_

_Again, Anri blinked. He sounded so casual about dissolving this marriage, the one which had given him his power in the first place. It was her lineage and condition that had enabled him to take Londor and he would just give it up like that? It sounded almost too good to be true and she couldn’t help but bring that up._

_“Truly? I was led to believe that I was chosen for being Unkindled and Undead like you, for my blood and heritage. To strengthen your claim as a noblewoman and for my Dark Sigils.”_

_He chuckled a little. “As you know, Yuria and Lilliane are gone and I no longer need their approval. As for the Dark Sigils, there is no longer a curse now that humanity has been given the Flame, so that is a moot point. Additionally, you’re not the only noblewoman left in the world and I have a kingdom to bargain with now.”_

_Anri wanted to respond, but it was at that time that the servants came in to remove their plates and replace them with others. She found a bowl of strongly smelling soup placed in front of her and she quickly reached out to a nearby spoon to taste it. It had a rather beefy taste and the fried pieces of beef and bone marrow in it brought a tail to mind. Oxtail soup, most likely, another thing she had never tasted before and she eagerly spooned up some more just to store it in her memory._

_Her so-called husband, however, employed none of the table manners she did. A quick glance revealed that he had simply taken the bowl with both hands and brought it to his mouth. He drank the contents, though it was more like cautious sips, only to stop and embarrassedly put it back down when he caught her looking at him, quickly talking again._

_“Either way, I think an annulment should work. You could hardly call what we had a marriage ceremony. And seeing how we never...consummated…I doubt any vows made are considered valid.”_

_She didn’t miss the extreme awkwardness with which he said that last sentence. Despite herself, she found her mind going back to the time she was under Yuria’s control. Much to her own surprise, she realized that he was likely telling the truth. She couldn’t recall a single time he had displayed any interest in her nor called her to his bed. If anything, he seemed to avoid her like the plague and had wanted nothing to do with her even though she had mindlessly offered. Still, one thing bothered her in that regard._

_“Then if we never did, how did you know the exact size of my clothes to provide me new ones?”_

_The Ashen King cocked his head in confusion. “Yuria had given you several black dresses suited to your measurements. I brought one of those to the tailor I commissioned to make what you’re wearing now. I...I hope it's to your liking... The seamstress recommended this and I do not know much of noblewomen's fashion...”_

_“Oh…”_

_Right then and there, Anri couldn’t help but feel a little stupid, ignoring the fact Grey was trailing off. Of course, you could figure out someone’s measurements from other things than seeing them naked. That answer actually made a whole lot more sense than the other possibility._

_Unconsciously, she let out a small sigh of relief at that. She was glad her body had not been violated any more than it had. Why he had not done so, she didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to question her fortune. Especially not now it seemed that she might actually have an easy, legal way out of this farce of a marriage._

_“So that’s it? We will just rid ourselves of each other? And I can walk out of Londor with my few possessions, like none of this ever happened?”_

_He shook his head with a smile. “Well no, I would make certain you are well-provided for. Londor is a wealthy nation, especially since it recovered and laid claim to all the lost valuables of the Profaned Capital. I’ll give you a generous sum of gold. If you so wish, I could even enable you to claim back your family’s lands…”_

_She wanted to open her mouth again, only for him to reach down and produce an item. He called for one of the servants who hadn’t yet left the room and asked him to bring the item to her, which he did before leaving. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed it was a ring, made of darkened silver, with black diamonds and onyx set into intricate patterns. At the base of it she could spy a silver snake, with eyes made of the same dark stone. She looked back at him questioningly and he smiled._

_“This ring carries the ancient sigil of Londor. It is given to those whom are promised its friendship. It still holds meaning according to Seri, even in ancient Astora, and indicates to those who see it that I am sworn to lend you my forces and aid you in claiming what is yours.”_

_The knightess didn’t answer immediately as she picked up the piece of jewelry, closely examining it. Despite its design closely mirroring a feared city, she had to admit it was a beautiful piece of work. Recently made as well, judging by the lack of wear and no doubt costing a fortune to make. The promise behind it was at least as valuable too. At least, it would have been were it not for the state of her homeland._

_Unlike neighboring lands like Carim or Catarina, Astora had not fared well, even centuries before she was born. The constant fading of the Fire had reduced it to a near primitive state, its cities long empty and ravaged and its once proud people barely surviving nomads. Murderous foreign warlords and monsters now laid claim to it and proud names like her family’s and their claims had long since become meaningless._

_Anri felt an unpleasant twisting in her gut and for a moment, she wondered if the Ashen King was merely playing a cruel joke on her. Her family was gone. So was Horace. So was everything else that gave her a name or identity there, even if it were scraps from ages long past. She truly had no place to go and this truly rubbed it in. She breathed in deeply, trying her best to sound as evenly as she could._

_“That is very kind of you, My Lord, but I fear I cannot do much with that. As you probably know, Astora is a ruined wasteland. My family’s home has long since been destroyed and the land is now a hostile refuge for beasts and bandits. Your offer is generous, but I have nothing to return to there, so you do not have to bother.”_

_Almost immediately, the Ashen One’s face fell and she was surprised to see a genuinely sympathetic look in his eyes. “Oh, I am sorry…”_

_He fell quiet and returned to picking the fried beef and marrow from the bowl. Anri quickly turned to hers again, spooning it up though her appetite was gone. Her resolve to get out of this situation, however, hadn’t. Even if she could not go back to Astora, she wanted to get out of Londor all the same. It was at that moment, however, that the King perked up._

_“Perhaps I can offer you something else then. My country is a stable one, but I have an important stronghold near the capital which is without an owner. I could name you its knighted lady and give it to you with the accompanying settlements, farmland, iron mine and orchards. It’d be yours to do with as you wish, if you would be interested.”_

_Having finished the remnants of the course, Anri once again found herself gaping or at least convinced she wasn’t hearing him properly. After all, it was not every day that an impoverished knight was offered what she was now._

_She wasn’t a fool. What this man offered her was far more than he needed to simply have her go away. He was offering her a title and keep, immense honors, with the resources to generate her own income and never need him for anything else ever again. Free to make her own life, to start over… It was the chance of a lifetime, one her family would have leapt at had they still been alive. That alone made her suspicious all over again. Surely such a thing could not come with recompense._

_“And what would you ask in return for such a generous gesture?”_

_He shrugged, almost as if he found her question ridiculous. “Only your fealty and that you pay standard taxes to the Crown. You are a knightess. All I ask you is to act as such. Should it come to war or should my claim be threatened, I will ask your household to raise its banners and fight on my behalf. So, would that suit you?”_

_“Why?”_

_That was the only thing that managed to come out of the knightess’s mouth. A single, incredulous word, exclaimed rather loudly and echoing through the room. It was enough to render the Ashen One silent with shock, but she hardly cared and continued._

_“Why would you offer me all this? Our marriage is to be annulled. You owe me nothing. Why are you going out of your way to provide for me?”_

_“Because I want you to be safe and happy.”_

_Whatever else Anri wanted to say that moment vanished immediately. She stared at him incredulously, not even noticing the servants that had come back in to clear the table for the next course. The Ashen King, however, waited until they were gone again to speak._

_“I cannot blame you if you don’t like me or don’t believe me, but I never wished you ill. Few of the people I met on my travels deserved a terrible fate. I tried to save those I could. Irina and Seri now run the Sable Church. Cornyx, Greirat, Andre, Karla and Ernestine the Shrine Handmaiden all have a place at my court. They are content and at home. I want you to be too...”_

_He sat back, with a look that seemed both sad and desperate. Yet most of all, it seemed sincere to her and this time, she could no longer deny that. Perhaps he didn’t lie when he said he never knew about Yuria’s plans. That he never knew what she was going to do. In the end, she decided that didn’t matter. One thing was most clear to her: he was willing to let her go and he was looking out for her wellbeing as he did._

_“I think I should apologize to you…”_

_He looked at her in surprise and she continued, smiling. “I thought you a cruel person, someone who mindlessly went along with what Yuria wanted. Clearly I was wrong. You are an honorable man and I would gladly serve as your bannerman for your kindness alone. I accept your offer, My Lord.”_

_It was silent for a moment and the two simply stared at each other without knowing what else to do. Then, out of nowhere, the Ashen One smiled back. A genuine, almost sweet smile, that instantly took away any appearance of gruffness he may have had._

_“Oh… That’s good. That’s very good. I’m…I’m glad we could work this out in a way that suits us both…”_

_Again, there was that hint of shyness in his voice and this time, she found herself accepting it without question. At this point, she couldn’t do anything else. It felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She was free and there was still a place for her in this world after all._

_The Ashen One seemed to notice her joy as well. Everything about his demeanor seemed happier, as if this had been weighing on him too. Perhaps he too had not been too happy about this marriage either._

_At that moment, the doors opened to bring out the next course and his face lit up at the sight. “Come then, let us enjoy the rest of this meal in harmony then, in celebration of a better future.”_

_Anri couldn’t agree more. She contently sat back, allowing the servants to provide another plate. If she recalled royal etiquette, they would have fish now. Then salads. Then meat and dessert. That was how a full course worked amongst nobility and how meals were generally conducted when guests were around._

_She was soon proven right as a generous helping of fish was served. It seemed like an eel-like creature, with seaweed, peas, onions and even some lobster meat on the side. Only when the serving woman cut off the head to distribute the meal did she get a good look at it and she realized it was lamprey, a delicacy only eaten among royals. Again, she found herself astonished. Londor must have some truly extraordinary connections to be able to produce foods like these so soon after the Undead Curse had vanished…_

_Yet where she intended to savor her meal, her soon to be former husband seemed far less impressed. She could only gape as he had apparently produced his dagger, suspiciously poking at the head. He seemed to study its rows of teeth with both caution and fascination, almost as if he had second thoughts on whether it was actually dead. Despite herself, she chuckled._

_“Have you never seen a lamprey?”_

_He looked up and shook his head. “No. I left this dinner at the discretion of the cooks. What is it exactly?”_

_She smiled. “An eel that feeds off the blood of other fish.”_

_The alarmed expression he showed her nearly had her burst into a laughing fit, but she caught herself just in time to hear him respond. “Is it safe to eat?”_

_Again, the knightess felt a laugh coming up. “Well, yes. I doubt the cook would have prepared it otherwise.”_

_That finally seemed to make him more at ease and he turned to the meal to eat. Yet rather than picking up any cutlery, she was stunned to see him cut off a chunk with his dagger and spear it into the tip. She practically winced as she saw him put it in his mouth and only more so when she tried to find the appropriate items among her own cutlery and they proved to be absent._

_Again, she turned back to him and a feeling of increasing discomfort crept over her. She had no intention of eating this kind of meal with her hands and the thought that she would have to watch the Ashen King eat like this was not something she could bear. The last thing she wanted to see was him accidentally slicing his tongue open and dying of blood loss before this marriage could be dissolved._

_“My Lord…”_

_Immediately, he shook his head. “Grey. I’m just Grey. I think we can cease formalities for now.”_

_She paused at that for a moment, but wasn’t deterred. “Grey… Do you not have any forks?”_

_He put down his dagger and frowned at her. “Forks?”_

_For a brief moment, Anri thought he was toying with her. After all, what she asked for wasn’t all that strange. Yet as the seconds ticked by, she could see this genuinely puzzled expression creep onto his features. Then, all of a sudden, it hit her._

_Grey was from the Northern lands. A cold, hostile and harsh place, constantly blanketed with snow and with simple but filling food to survive it. What little she knew of it, there was hardly any need for sophistication there. It was very likely that he had never actually needed to sit through an elaborate dinner in his life._

_She could forgive him for that. After all, it made sense that not everyone was as obsessed with symbols of grandeur as her family had been. Even so, she’d rather have the comfort of getting through this dinner without a mess. She quickly emptied her goblet of wine and as someone appeared to refill it, she took her chance._

_“Excuse me, do you have any forks among your silverware?”_

_The servant immediately nodded and rushed off, only to return a moment later with an elegant ebony chest. Soon, Anri found herself equipped with lovely silver fork. She thanked the woman and prepared to eat, only to see Grey quizzically stare at his._

_“What do I do with this?”_

_She almost would have sighed in annoyance, but she figured that after everything he’d done for her, she should be a little more patient with him. So instead, she grabbed her plate with one hand, her chair with the other and dragged them both over to where he sat, putting them back down beside her. He seemed surprised by this, but she didn’t give him time to speak._

_“Here, let me show you…”_

_The knightess reached out for his hands, only to feel him jerk and pull them away. She looked at him in confusion, noticing that his face had turned a bright shade of red. He awkwardly looked away and while it caught her off guard, she nonetheless decided to do what she intended._

_She placed the fork in his left hand and an actual dinner knife in his right one. She then took her own cutlery, impaled the fish with her fork, cut off a slice with her knife and then ate off the fork. The Ashen One watched with interest, then repeated the movements himself. He practically beamed once he did._

_“Oh, this is actually quite practical…”_

_The almost childlike happiness in his voice made Anri smile despite herself. She then turned back to her own plate and started on her own meal. The food tasted even better this time around and she didn’t even mind now being seated so closely to Grey. Whatever hatred she held for him at the beginning of this evening was rapidly ebbing away and she now no longer felt threatened by his presence._

_He, on the other hand, seemed a little more uneasy. He regularly stared at her while eating, only to look away when her blue eyes caught his hazel ones. Everything about his body language seemed rather uptight as well and he seemed hesitant to even speak. So, in order to lift the silence, she decided to attempt small talk._

_“So Grey, you said earlier that you would marry another once our union is annulled. Do you already have a lady in mind?”_

_He chuckled, face flushing scarlet again. “Oh no. Truth be told, I wouldn’t even know who would make good candidates as of this moment. Stabilizing Londor, curing the curse and undermining the Sable Sisters were far more pressing matters. But I might court someone from the neighboring nations. Or a chieftain’s daughter from the North. I was planning to go home and find someone to marry there anyway. At least, before the Fire faded...”_

_That little remark had her attention. “So you weren’t in your home country when the Undead Curse struck?”_

_He shook his head. “I haven’t been there since I was a boy. I was raised by my mother, Emery Fiendbane, until she died during a harsh winter. I would have died too, had I not been found and taken away by my father. I have traveled since that moment.”_

_One particular word stood out to her. “Found?”_

_He let out an awkward chuckle. “I was born from a brief affair my mother had. Soon after her death, I ran into a wandering Forossan knight named Garrick, of House Uzun, and when he heard my mother’s name, he became convinced I was his son and took me under his wing. Frankly, neither of us ever found out if he truly was my father. It doesn’t matter. He took care of me and loved me, taught me everything I know. I became a knight thanks to him.”_

_The obvious warmth in his voice made her smile. “You clearly loved him very much as well.”_

_He smiled as well at her saying that. “I did. Still do. Yet when he died, I realized I was alone. We lived like nomads, with few friends and never a home. The Northern lands were only a memory, kept alive by the stories told by my mother and my father, whose mother was from there herself. I was a stranger to my own homeland, but those memories were all I had. So after my father passed away, I decided to go back there. Except then the Fire started to fade.”_

_Anri could easily fill in the blanks. “And you became Unkindled…”_

_A sigh escaped Grey’s mouth. “And now, King of Londor. To be perfectly honest with you, it frightens me. My father was born a Lord and while he had renounced his position before he found me, he still brought me up to think and see the world like one. I like to think I was a good learner and that I have a decent mind for politics. But I never wanted this. I wanted to stop the world from ending, go home and have a simple life, fighting and hunting like my ancestors did. Instead, I got a crown and fledging kingdom I’ve never asked for, with countless people looking to me to guide them.”_

_He turned away to eat the remaining fish and vegetables and Anri did the same in silence. She guessed that she had once again, she might have misjudged him. For all her other assessments of him, she had expected him to at least enjoy power for all the efforts he had undertaken. Apparently, he liked it here in Londor no more than she did. And unlike her, he couldn’t leave lest it would all fall apart…_

_Still, she saw how he quickly recovered and turned to her again. “Anyway, I doubt you are interested in hearing me lament my life’s journey. What is your tale before Aldrich? I know little of Astora, except that it was once a great and civilized land. And that your family belonged to its ancient nobility.”_

_She nodded. “House Nancarrow was indeed one of the most powerful Houses in Astora, yes. We claimed descendance of famous knights, including Oscar the Valiant and, indirectly, Marcus the Mighty, the Chosen Undead who first linked the First Flame. Not that it matters anymore.”_

_Grey nodded sadly. “So your House died with the country?”_

_A resigned sigh left her mouth. “Our country had been ravaged and my family reduced to paupers living in a shack long before I was born. They still raised me as a noblewoman though, with all the etiquette and beggaring themselves to get me an education. I guess their pride and the hallmarks of nobility was all they had left to cling on to... At least, until…”_

_Almost immediately, he offered her some more wine to drink, sensing what was to come. “Until Aldrich?”_

_Her stomach twisted as she moved her head in confirmation. “In the end, my parents became too poor to care for me. Same for Horace’s. So when heralds were sent out, saying that Saint Aldrich was willing to take in any children who were orphans or could no longer be provided for, they had us go with them. I suppose they wanted to save us, or at least ensure we didn’t have to watch them starve to death… If they had known…”_

_Just thinking about it caused tears to well up in her eyes. “We managed to escape, Horace and I. We sneaked out of the orphanage at night, across the rooftops. Surely I would have fallen and broken my neck had Horace not helped me. But I can no longer remember how many children we heard being devoured before we did…”_

_She clamped down her jaws, not trusting herself not to cry. She didn’t want to. Not here, even though the Ashen One had proven to be nothing but sympathetic to her._

_Still, the knightess was shocked when she suddenly felt his hand on hers. She jerked at the sensation, looking straight at him. Immediately, his face turned crimson again and he pulled back, though when he spoke he sounded sincere._

_“I’m sorry for what you have been through. And for being the one who took your only friend from you…”_

_Again, there was that disarming earnestness to him and as badly as she wanted to maintain some manner of distance, she found she couldn’t. Whatever the circumstances of their marriage were, it was beyond clear that he did truly care for her. That the hurt he caused her had been by accident rather than design. She felt she had to express that. She owed him at least that much._

_“You’re a good man, Grey. You try to do right by everyone, even when dealt a rotten fate. I thank you for that. I am certain there will be noblewomen out there who would be glad to be your wife.”_

_She meant every word of that and he seemed to understand as well as he let out an awkward chuckle. “If they are as brave and strong as you, I’d gladly have them.”_

_It was that remark that had her stare at him again. Again, she swore she could see red creeping onto his cheeks once more. It struck her as odd. He had seemed so eager to get rid of this marriage, no happier in this arrangement than she was. So why was it he was acting like a shy young boy at a mere touch of hands?_

_The knightess thought back to her time tracking down Aldrich and the interactions she had with him. She recalled he had been equally bashful then. Eager to talk to her, spend time with her, but very hesitant in what he said and did. Back then, she had figured he might simply be very uncomfortable around strangers. Now, she wondered if there was something else._

_After the servants appeared to clean the table and left again, replacing it with the next course, she ventured a question. “Grey… When Yuria told you that you would be wed to me, how did you feel about it?”_

_Anri could see him squirm at the question. He looked around, almost as if he wanted to be anywhere else than here. Which, especially after the agreement they had just made, urged her to press on._

_“Grey, what’s done is done. There are still a few more courses left and so far, we have been nothing if not both honest and civil. If we are going to be truthful with each other here tonight, we might as well say everything…”_

_Those words only seemed to make him even more uneasy and for a moment, she wondered if she had been too assertive. He remained quiet as the next meal was served, watching the salad with suspicion as he did with the other dishes. As the servants left, however, and just as she thought he’d remain silent, he spoke._

_“Well… When Yuria said you were to be my spouse, I didn’t mind. I mean, I had never seen your face behind the helmet, but you were kind, smart and strong. Very brave. You reminded me of the women from the Northern lands. Truth be told, I was rather excited to get married to you…”_

_By now, his face was so flushed she swore it was hot enough to boil an egg on. Knowing no one could feign that kind of physical reaction, she couldn’t help but wonder about his words. So he had not been particularly miserable about the arrangements the Sable Sisters had made. So why was he so swift to annul this match, not even trying to convince her as it would make his life far easier if she stayed? She wanted to ask, but he already answered her question for her._

_“Again, I was under the impression it was a normal marriage, one you had agreed to as well. But you clearly hadn’t, so… That is why I want to annul it. I only want a marriage to a woman who wants me… I want you to be happy, whichever way that is…”_

_Without wanting to, Anri found herself staring at him. Again, she found her image of him shifting. Here was not a man who simply found himself discontent with an abomination of a marriage. If anything, he truly was enamored with her and yet, he was perfectly willing to let her go without a fight, all because she had not agreed to this match._

_She swallowed. This man, who had needed her to secure this seat he never wanted, was giving her the choice he didn’t have. He was willing to give her complete freedom, simply because he cared about her agency and wanted to see her content. It was more than anyone had given her in her entire lifetime. It was more than her own parents would have given her._

_Anri had always accepted the fact her marriage would be an arranged one. As impoverished as her family was, they still wanted a marriage befitting of a noblewoman for her, especially if it could improve their circumstances. They loved their daughter, but would have found wealth, status and security more important than matters of the heart. In fact, had someone like Grey appeared on their doorstep seeking marriage to her, she didn’t doubt that they would have shipped her off to Londor without a second thought._

_She had never been bitter about that. Nor about the fact she looked nothing like the Astoran ideal of beauty and could only be graceful or refined with great effort. After all, it was a fact of life that nobility never married for love and she wanted to help improve her family’s existence. She had been willing to take any man who’d help her do that and have his children to continue the line and she could only think of a few things that would not make her go through with it._

_Yet here was this man, this Grey of the Northern lands, who genuinely seemed interested in her and considered her beautiful besides. Someone to whom her heritage mattered more than her poverty. And of all people, he was the one concerned about her happiness and choice in the matter, even willing to give her all she needed and only asking her loyalty in return._

_A strange warmth rose in her chest. At the beginning of this evening, she thought she’d navigate a dinner with a frightening Dark Lord. Instead, she was finding herself in the company of a wise but kind, fair man, an inexperienced king with political potential who was navigating the birth of a new nation. A man who needed all the support he could get to secure that position, but still put the needs of others first._

_She smiled to herself. Were this another world where Grey had indeed asked for her hand through her parents, she would have been pleased with the match as well. A considerate, caring husband was the most valuable thing she could think of. What more, she had to admit the King of Londor was easy on the eyes as well…_

_A small chuckle was barely stiffened. Despite her conservative upbringing, she had never been a particularly chaste person by nature. The tales of courtly love had never intrigued her and as she grew up with a lack of males at nighttime, she had done more with some of her female companions than merely practice kissing. Ideals of cultured knights and noblemen honorably seeking marriage were wasted on her. In fact, growing up, she had occasionally harbored the fantasy of a rough Northerner throwing her on a bed and having his way with her. Such irony then, that this had nearly been her married life._

_With that amusing thought, she set upon the salad on her plate. It was rather delicious, a mix of turnip greens, sweetgrass and strawberry. The Ashen One had started on his as well, though she had to assure him that the sweetgrass was indeed edible for humans. He seemed to enjoy the taste, but also the apparent quiet after his confession. His awkwardness was almost endearing and it made her confident to speak again._

_“If I were to stay, what would you think of that?”_

_The question slipped past her lips before she even realized it. The knightess wasn’t entirely certain why she asked it either. Perhaps it was the wine or the fact she was growing at ease with her host. Either way, she found herself unable to take it back and for some reason, she didn’t want to, quite curious to see just what reaction he would have._

_Grey, however, didn’t take it well. Immediately, he grew pale. He practically jerked and frantically shook his head as he rattled off a response._

_“Y-you don’t have to. You didn’t want to be in this marriage. It barely even is a marriage. You don’t have to stay here for anyone’s sake. Go claim your stronghold. Live well there. That would please me.”_

_She laughed, eating a few more bites and reaching for more wine. “I know, Grey. You have made that exceedingly clear. Yet I am simply curious as to your thoughts and I enjoy this honesty between us. So feel free to entertain me with them.”_

_Anri watched how he put his cutlery down, coughing uneasily, before deciding to answer. “I…I would be very happy. I mean, I doubt it sounds sincere if I say I love you. We haven’t known each other long enough to claim that. But I am drawn to you and I would be glad to have someone by my side better versed in politics and courtly intrigue. Or just to teach me things about noble customs, like you did tonight, because I know nothing… I…I think I’d truly want a wife like you…”_

_She could practically see him fidgeting. He picked up his fork and started to poke at the salad, trying his best not to look at her. Clearly, he felt his own honesty hadn’t been a good thing._

_“Anyway, forget what I said. I don’t want to force you to stay. You have already been through enough. You barely even know me. I wouldn’t want you to be stuck in an arranged marriage as well…”_

_She chuckled, amused by his insistence and apparent lack of knowledge of Astoran culture. “An arranged marriage was always in my future, Grey. Every Astoran noble girl is brought up with that reality. We marry to cement alliances or improve our family’s standing. Had the circumstances under which we met had been different, surely I would have accepted your hand.”_

_Again, he blushed, but still shook his head. “Yes, but we didn’t and now you no longer have to. You can have your own life now. Do with it what you please.”_

_Anri smiled. “Well, what I would want to do with my life is to affect change. To ensure no one lived the life I did. I want to create a place where food is plentiful and the roads are safe. A comfortable home and ladyship are surely nice, but perhaps I should be somewhere where I can truly make a difference…”_

_Grey frowned at that, still picking at his food. “But is it worth a union with a man you hate?”_

_Had it been an hour or so ago, the knightess felt he would have bought up an incredibly fair point. Indeed, back then the power a queenship would have afforded her would not have weighed up against the circumstances that had made her one. Still, she knew more now than she did then and it had changed things._

_Through no fault of Grey’s, she’d been forced into this marriage. He, however, now gave her the choice to stay or go. She had a choice and he was not the monster she once thought he was. Enough so that perhaps there was another choice besides leaving._

_“I don’t hate you. At least, I do not anymore. I could not marry a man if he were violent and cruel. You, however, are neither. You are kind and just and the fledgling feelings you harbor towards me are genuine. You might yet make a lovely husband to me. Nor would sharing a bed with you be a terrible prospect for any woman with eyes.”_

_Catching onto her meaning, Grey was now as red as the strawberries in the salad and she had to hold back another giggle. Part of her was amused by just how quickly this hardened, Northern warrior got flustered by the slightest hint of interest on her part. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to her that perhaps, he might not have much experience with women at all, at least not ones who didn’t try to kill him. She found she didn’t mind that notion. Surely she could teach him a thing or two, provided he’d have her._

_The Ashen One, however, didn’t seem very open to accepting her unusual proposal. It was clear he’d come here with the intent of dissolving this relationship, regardless of his own wishes, and that he seemed completely unprepared at the idea that she might actually want to give him a chance. Yet she did and it seemed to make him more flustered than before._

_“I’m…I’m very flattered but mutual kindness and fair looks do not guarantee a happy union…or a successful one. And you don’t have to stay here for my sake. What if you change your mind? An actual divorce might be harder…”_

_She had to admit he had a point there. After all, even if they were both going to be friendly and civil in this marriage, there was a chance they were still incompatible. A divorce wasn’t impossible but would be more of a legal issue. At least, if she were to be a vindictive wife who cared greatly about power and status rather than an amicable settlement. Which he had already offered her for an annulment._

_She turned to him again. “I know, but I think that perhaps we should give this a try regardless. For Londor’s sake. For what could be for us and how we can help each other make this kingdom wonderful. And should it not work out and we are both miserable, I will my separate way and ask for nothing more than that which you have already offered me tonight. Just the resources you mentioned and a lordship for House Nancarrow, so I can be your loyal vassal. Does that sound fair to you?”_

_Grey blinked for a moment and she could see a plethora of emotions once more. Yet this time, the prominent one she saw was excitement. Excitement that she did indeed thought well enough of him that she wanted to be his wife. That there was a solution to this matter that would see them both happy, even if it wouldn’t work out._

_He nodded and smiled. “It does. We should put this in writing, draw it up as an agreement. We wouldn’t be the first to marry on such conditions. Except, well…”_

_She looked at him questioningly, only for him to blush again. “What happened between us was hardly a marriage ceremony, Anri. I would propose to you…do things properly this time…but I do not know how to propose in the way of lords and ladies. I only know the words we use in the Northern lands. They are more practical than poetic...”_

_The knightess stared at him, quite surprised by that statement and she found her own cheeks shifting color as well. As Seri had explained, they were married by the law of Londor. The fact that he still wanted to conduct this the usual way, to ask her hand and have her accept with her own words was oddly endearing. He wanted a marriage they were both invested in and with all the effort he expressed to show that, how could she not be taken by it?_

_Without thinking, she reached over to the darkened silver ring he had offered her. She grasped his hand and gently placed it in the palm. She then closed the fingers with her other hand, squeezing them lightly and sending him a warm smile._

_“That is quite alright, Grey. Flattering words are usually empty ones in noble engagements. I could do with some honesty.”_

_Her words seemed to fluster him again, but this time, he found it in him to smile back broadly. Before she could stop him, he got up from his chair and kneeled beside her. He took her hand and despite everything, she could feel him shaking through it. When he spoke, she could clearly here his nervousness there as well._

_“Dear Anri. I-I will protect you with my sword and shield, provide you with…f-food and fire and c-cover you with my sheets…c-cloak... Will…will you be my wife?”_

_This time, she did giggle, especially at him censoring that last part. Indeed, the vows of the Northerners were a lot less embellished and chaste than those of Astorans. Just a promise of protection, food, heat and a warm body to sleep against or more. She supposed those were far more important things to have in the harsh Northern lands than wealth or status. Truth be told though, she found them oddly comforting. A safe life without hunger, cold or loneliness was exactly what she wanted._

_The knightess held his hand and, not knowing the words of his people, responded with those of her own. “I accept and I will vow to never dishonor your house, to strengthen your home and to be a keeper of your lineage.”_

_Thankfully, he understood her words were a confirmation and she watched how he happily slid the ring onto her finger. She enjoyed the feeling of the smooth metal against her skin as well as the warm hand holding hers. She looked at him and found his genuine joy infectious. For some reason, she felt at ease with this decision she had just made and something told her that she had done well._

_There was a brief pause between the two of them and for a second, she wondered what to do next when the servants came in with the next course. They shot them a surprised look, clearly wondering why their king was on his knees next to their queen. The two of them couldn’t do anything else but snicker at that, knowing they couldn’t even begin to explain the context of this, and he simply slid back in his seat to continue the dinner._

_The rest of the meal was a rather peaceful and extremely relaxed affair. Now, Anri truly felt comfortable and casually chatted to Grey about all manner of subjects. She told him some of the few happy stories she still had growing up and he told her of his journeys with his father. They talked of Horace and of their homes, of friends lost and, most of all, hope for the future they’d soon share together._

_The Ashen One, clearly at ease as well, even dared breach the topic of an official wedding ceremony. The knightess was happy to humor him and soon they were discussing the respective traditions of Londor and their own countries. They talked about in which ways they could keep such a huge public affair as simple as possible and she found herself extremely content when he whole-heartedly supported her suggestion to marry in armor. If anything, he was glad to have her advice on more sophisticated matters he himself was not familiar with._

_Clearly, he was in need of it in all aspects of life as even the last two courses of their dinner confounded him. He had no idea swans were edible or why anyone would take the time to stuff them with chestnuts and truffles and didn't even know what corn or red fennel was. The dessert was even more alien to him. He’d warily poked the coiled serpent made of spun sugar as it was set in front of him and was even more surprised when he accidentally broke the crust and found some sweet custard with bits of plum and cherry on his spoon._

_Anri could only be amused by his disarming cluelessness and, in the spirit of being a good future wife, explained it all to him. She offered him small bits of the meal, coaxing him to try it while enjoying the delectable offerings herself. He was only happy to, quickly taking to the food and hanging onto her every word as they conversed. As she sat close to him, she would occasionally take the opportunity to touch his hand, shoulder or leg. She had to admit she quite liked feeling the muscles her fingers and that the notion of an upcoming wedding night was not an unpleasant one. From what she spied of his physical reactions, however well he tried to hide them, she had an inkling he might agree on that as well…_

_Still, sensing he was still too shy to truly respond to any advances, she decided to hold off on any overt gestures of affection. Nor did she mind his request that they wouldn’t share the bed until their official nuptials. As far as she was concerned, it was indeed a good thing that they’d take some time to get to know each other. Theirs was a marriage that would keep a kingdom together and they’d need to work hard at building a relationship to support it. Still, she felt, they had made a great start here tonight._

_After the meal had concluded, she found herself standing across from Grey in the hallway. They looked each other in the eye, small smiles on their faces. Both of them seemed at a loss for words and frankly, Anri couldn’t blame him or herself._

_Even now, she found it hard to believe that she was engaged, of her own free will no less. She was to be queen of Londor, to usher in a new Age of Man where the Fire and Undead Curse no longer held sway. Not only that, she found herself approving of a man she had once despised._

_Said man seemed equally disbelieving of the situation and finally, after too long a silence, voiced it as such. “Well, this evening ended a lot different than I had expected...”_

_Anri chortled at that understatement. “I agree there. Still, I think we made the right choice somehow. For this kingdom and for us.”_

_He nodded. “I think so too. I hope so… Either way, I am glad we came to an agreement we are both satisfied with.”_

_Another uncomfortable quiet threatened to set in, but he quickly dissolved it. “I suppose we should retire to our chambers now…”_

_With those words, he awkwardly stuck out his hand and this time, Anri found herself bursting into laughter. “You can give me more than a handshake, Grey. I’m to be your wife soon, after all.”_

_Instantly, she could see embarrassment flash across his face and briefly, she thought he would simply run away mortified. After all, he seemed to stand on edge over a mere touch the entire evening. Yet it was there, standing in that empty lavish hallway lit by torches, that he finally seemed to find a little courage._

_The knightess twitched as he suddenly reached out and took her hands in his. The motion was so sudden that it caught her off guard and her knightly instinct had her wonder just what he was up to. Before she could ask him what he was doing, however, he brought them to his face and, with an unusual boldness, pressed his lips to them._

_The sudden gesture caused goosebumps to spread all over her skin, but she found it wasn’t an unwelcome sensation. His hands felt strong and rough, but were as gentle as he was. The affection in that small, chaste gesture was evident and she couldn’t help but feel moved by it._

_Anri was almost disappointed when the Ashen One let go off her hands again. He stepped back, looking around as if he were searching for someone. Then he turned back to her with an apologetic cough._

_“Seri will be here any second. She’ll escort you back. It’s a big Keep and easy to get lost in. Good night, Anri. I hope to see you again at breakfast.”_

_He bowed his head ever so slightly as in respect. He didn’t have to, since their ranks were equal now, but she found she didn’t mind. She smiled and did the same, lifting the skirt of her dress as she curtsied._

_“Good night, Grey. I will see you there.”_

_He accepted those words with a content grin, before turning around and walking down the hall, to wherever it was he spent the night in this large place. Anri, however, remained where she was. She leaned against one of the walls, waiting for Seri to find her and thinking the night’s events over._

_As loath as she was to admit it, the Fire Keeper had been right. Joining the Ashen One for dinner had indeed changed things for the better. Even if, technically speaking, little had changed._

_She was still in an arranged marriage. She was still going to be queen. She was still going to stay in Londor. Yet the circumstances were different. She was no longer coerced by forces beyond her control. No longer a mindless puppet dancing to the whims of others. This time, all this was of her own choice and that made all the difference._

_A choice she made all because of one man._

_As she stood there in that hallway, her thoughts went to the Ashen One. To the one that had changed everything. To this Northern man who had slain Lords of Cinder but was vulnerable before her. A man who could have taken what he wanted, but instead risked everything to ensure her happiness and quality of life._

_It was no longer a shiver of fear and revulsion she felt when she thought of him. Instead, there was something far more powerful now. Respect. Awe. Gratefulness. Yet above all, she felt affection. Small and underdeveloped, perhaps, but genuine and profound, the kind of earned loyalty an alliance could be built on and, perhaps, even a marriage. Something told her she could definitely come to love him for that alone._


	4. An Heir To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anri and Grey look back on their marriage and onward to the future.

“What are you thinking of?”

Anri looked up from her meal. Her husband was sitting in front of her, munching on some of the sweet cakes filled with jam. She had one in her hands as well, chewing on it quietly while savoring the taste. While she had indeed taught her husband the table manners of nobles, she had pretty much taken over his Northern eating habits in private.

Life with Grey was a matter of two extremes. Her duty as queen of Londor made her a public figure and most of her waking day was crammed with duties to ensure the nation kept running smoothly. Yet then there were moments like this, holed up in their private quarters, when all propriety was left at the door and there was only intimacy and relaxation. She had become used to it and wouldn’t have it any other way.

Londor had truly become her nation and her husband considered it her kingdom as much as his. She had her own throne from which to pass judgment, helped him draft plans and policies or did so on her own and her family’s symbol, a red griffin, was joined with his gray fox by Londor’s silver snake on their sigil. Yet most of all, he had given her all the things he had promised in his proposal that night and she couldn’t be more thankful for it.

Here she was, in a place where she could make a difference in the world. A home that was always safe and warm, where she never had to go hungry or be alone. Indirectly, her husband had even given her Horace back, by allowing Seri to live and her figuring out how to undo his death, then giving him a place on their personal guard. Yet above all, he loved her and there was never a night that she was without his company.

She looked up from her dessert, smiling. “The night we got engaged… Well, engaged the old-fashioned way, at least. It seems like yesterday...”

He chuckled. “Yes. If someone would have told me I would walk away from that dinner engaged and soon to be married, I would have called him a fool.”

The queen of Londor smirked as she drank some wine. “Well, you were rather persuasive.”

Her husband blushed. “I didn’t feel that way. Even at our wedding, I halfway expected you to drop the other shoe.”

She took another bite of her cake and snickered. “Instead, you got your first ever kiss…”

He beamed as he had a drink as well. “The highlight of that day. Our wedding was beautiful, but I found it very stressful. We didn’t know each other very well then and it was a huge, public event where we were watched every second. And then the bedding... I just didn’t have the energy or composure for the actual wedding night...”

Anri could only laugh, thinking back to the awkward time after their wedding. Initially, she had been grateful Grey had not wanted to sleep with her right away. After all, she had been tired as well, they barely knew each other and she appreciated his consideration in giving her personal quarters. She respected him for the fact he wanted to take his time getting to know another and that he clearly valued her comfort as well.

Initially, their relationship had indeed been very platonic after their wedding. They would have their meals together and take care of state business. She would teach him things he didn’t yet know about politics, help him draw up treaties and settle disputes. Later in the day, they would spar together at the armory and he would teach her the swordplay of his people. In the evening, however, they would return to their own sleeping quarters and the whole thing would repeat the next day.

It had taken him at least a week to make an attempt at being affectionate again. A careful touch here stroking her fingers and a gentle compliment or a flirtatious joke there. He also had a habit of leaving her sweet notes or a flower and while she didn’t much care for the latter, she truly appreciated his genuine efforts at courting her and quickly found herself eager to reciprocate.

She was a little more assertive than he was in that matter. The knightess wouldn’t miss an opportunity to affectionately rub his knee, lean in close or whisper something bawdy in his ear. As the weeks went on, she would invite him to join her on walks in the garden or engage in other pastimes with her and even their sparring sessions would be filled with sly innuendos on her end. They would cause him to break out into red spots nearly every time, but he always seemed to come back for more, clearly enjoying the fact she was so comfortable with him.

It had been her to steal another kiss, about a month into the relationship. At that point, she was enough at ease that she truly wanted to enjoy the handsome man she was married to and during a private lunch in the garden, she had grabbed her chance. The Ashen One had stiffened in surprise first, but had then eagerly responded. His kiss was a little clumsy, but nonetheless passionate and she had genuinely felt butterflies in her stomach, to the point she had practically crawled into his lap to continue, not caring who would see.

After that day, they were quickly becoming more physical. She would often find her fingers interlocked with his or his hands running down her body in appreciation. She would revel in his touches, in the way he admired her in more ways than just her strength and personality. After all, a kind and considerate husband was a wonderful thing to have, but she had needs as well and was incredibly excited at the notion of one who desired her as well. 

Even so, her spouse still refrained from ever summoning her to his chambers. Every night, he would kiss her goodnight, but always rush away before she could bring up any intimacy. It seemed incredibly at odds with his affectionate behavior during the day, as well as the physical reactions she could spy when looking at his breeches. It confounded her greatly, at least until the night she finally decided to simply steal into the bed of her hesitant husband and found out that she was actually the first woman to ever do so.

Even now, that memory still made her laugh and she reached across the table to stroke his hand. “And then, you were too shy to bed me. Had I not decided to take the initiative, I think you would have remained celibate to the end of your days. Still, I never figured that I would be the one to seduce a maiden.”

He grinned, his fingers briefly intertwining with hers. “I suppose I was too bashful for my own good. After all, you were my first in every way. Though you definitely don’t need much to coax me nowadays.”

This time, she found her own cheeks turning red and a pleasant heat settled in her belly. She definitely wasn’t going to deny that statement. Grey had long since lost his shyness when it came to her and especially between the sheets. He had proven a capable, zealous lover, even introducing her to some things she never thought she’d enjoy, and she could barely even imagine that they once used to sleep apart. She had become used to him being in her arms and she didn’t want to be without it.

A smile graced her lips as he leaned in from across the table to kiss her. Over the past year, she had truly come to love this man. This person who was kind and generous, who’d given her a home and valued her presence. He had truly made her happy and what was once a marriage of convenience was now a marriage of love. 

“Speaking of such matters, I think there is something I should bring up...”

Grey stopped halfway into biting the head off a cream swan and looked at her attentively. “Is there something wrong?”

She shook her head. “Oh no, not at all. On the contrary. However… Remember the agreement we made? On the night we were first intimate?”

The King of Londor thought for a second, only to perk up. “Ah, regarding the future?”

She nodded. “I think it would be a good time to proceed with that.”

Again, it took a moment for him to truly catch on to what she meant. When he did, she saw his eyes go wide. She clamped her teeth together not to laugh, but nonetheless nodded. 

When their relationship finally became physical, Grey had proposed to hold off on children for a while and she had agreed. Even though it was a duty of theirs to produce heirs and the realm would rather see them do it sooner than later, she needed time. Time to get to know each other, to build a marriage that was more than an alliance. Deep down, she had the feeling that the both of them were afraid it would still come to a divorce and didn’t want to subject a potential child to that.

Now, however, things had changed. Here they were, a year later and what they had was more than amicable. She didn’t just feel it was time to produce an heir and secure a dynasty. This man was hers, body and soul, and she knew he would love any children she’d give him as much as he loved her. She wanted a child, _his_ child, and she couldn’t think of a better time to start taking that step. 

Clearly, her husband agreed, as his face lit up only to blush. “You mean, you want to…”

Anri chuckled. Cleaning her mouth with a napkin and dropping it beside her emptied plate, she rose from the table. She walked around it, before slipping into the Ashen One’s lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him again deeply before leaning her forehead against his. 

“Well, yes. I think so. Provided you would lend me some…assistance.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Without giving her a chance to say anything else, he pressed his lips on hers again. She smiled when she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly, while his hands slid down her sides and came to rest of the curve of her rear. He gave it a gentle squeeze, pulling her body closer against his as they lost themselves in the kiss. 

The queen of Londor could feel her heart hammering in her chest. How she loved it when he was like this. By now, he knew her well enough to know exactly what to do to get her excited and even after a year, he had never stopped being attentive. He made her feel like the only woman in the world and it was why she couldn’t imagine not ever sharing a bed with him again.

Said bed was clearly the next destination. Anri felt how he suddenly grabbed hold of her and lifted her up, urging her to hold tight to him. She readily obliged, smiling happily as he carried her away from the table, the remnants of their romantic dinner quickly forgotten. They’d worry about those tomorrow and they were completely from her mind as she felt the familiar softness of their bed in her back. 

Almost immediately, her husband was on top of her, kissing her as if his life depended on it. Again, his hands were exploring her body, caressing it through the robe. She found herself sighing and relaxing, reveling in the feeling of his closeness and the pleasant knowledge that they would not be disturbed. 

She didn’t at all complain when his kisses lowered to her jaw, then her neck and when he moved her a little so her back was pressed against his chest. She inhaled sharply as one hand found a breast, caressing it through the cloth. She could feel her nipple hardening and she leaned in to his touch. Knowing him, he’d like to take his time and she certainly wasn’t going to stop him. 

Another hand found its way under her robe and she shivered when it stroked the inside of her thighs. The sensation was ticklish, something that always surprised her about hands as strong as his. She loved the way they slid across the sensitive skin, toying and teasing as they drew lazy circles towards the center.

Anri squirmed, pressing herself up against him in a bid to make him hurry. Grey, however, had none of it. He teasingly nipped at her ear, only lightly touching her lower outer lips. He started to stroke her, slowly at first but gradually building up a rhythm. It was only when some fluids starts to leak out of her that he finally slipped a finger beneath the folds and gently pressed the small nub underneath.

The knightess found herself letting out a small squeak, only to devolve into soft sighs and moans as he started to stroke that most sensitive spot. Her toes started to curl and she desperately pressed against her husband as his touches sent pleasure shooting up her spine. A familiar but immense feeling quickly gathered in her abdomen and under her breath, she swore she’d kill him then and there if he dared to stop. 

Her threats, however, only made him laugh. Without ceasing his attention on her clit, she felt him use his other hand to tug the robe off her body. She could practically feel him grin when her breasts were exposed and immediately his free hand was back at her chest again. She shuddered as the fingers trailed across a pert nipple and after a few minutes of playing with it, he turned her to lie on her back and replaced his digits with his tongue. 

She mewled loudly as he began to suck on her chest, while finally slipping his fingers into her needy womanhood at the same time. She went rigid for a moment at the intrusion, only to quickly relax and press back against him. Her head was swimming as she was teased by his fingers and tongue and what started as stifled mewls were quickly turning into audible moans. 

The King of Londor was obviously enjoying it as well. She could already feel his arousal press against her leg, hard and proud. She reached out to touch it, running her fingers across the length, reveling in the gasps she elicited from him in the process. She practically smiled when she felt him grow even stiffer and she was curious to see how long she could keep it up before her husband would crack.

Grey, however, didn’t intend to play that game. The next thing she knew, he pulled away from her again. He slowly kissed his way down to her ribcage, across her belly, before leisurely lapping at the inside of her thighs. She hissed as he grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth, before pressing his lips to it, inching closer and closer to where she truly wanted him until he finally his destination.

Another whimper left her mouth as his tongue suddenly danced across the slit. She didn’t get time to recover as he repeated the motion, leaving her to shudder and go limp in his grip. The Ashen One took advantage of this, taking hold of both her legs, kissing and licking away at the soft fleshy petals before pushing his tongue between them. Anri found her eyes rolling back into her head as it slid into her opening, tasting her arousal, before focusing all his attention on the bud above it.

By now, he didn’t remotely bother to be gentle. Swirling his tongue around her engorged clit and across it, every little movement had the Queen jerk and whimper. Her head was swimming and she found herself feebly trying to move her hips, moving in rhythm with his ministrations.

Two fingers slipped into her womanhood again without any resistance. The return of fullness was a welcome sensation and she only felt herself become even more excited as he moved them in and out of her at a gentle pace, never once letting up on pleasing her with his mouth. It didn’t take long for him to stir that area inside her that sent her spiraling out of control.

That was all it took for Anri to lose her composure. At times, she hated just how adept he’d become at bending her to his will, but that didn’t matter right now. She wanted more. She needed more. 

“By the gods, Grey! Don’t…be like this! I want… I need…”

She felt his chuckle vibrate against her sensitive flesh. He pulled back, wiping his mouth. Without hesitation, he crawled on top of her, kissing her roughly. She happily responded, inserting her tongue into his mouth to do battle with his. In the meantime, her hands found the edges of his robe and she hurriedly started to pull it off him, eager to take in the view as much as he was doing to her. 

She smiled in the kiss as she ran her hands across the muscles underneath his naked skin. Even now, just like her, her husband didn’t forget his warrior past. Aware that there were still some in and outside of Londor who’d test his rule at the right opportunity, he would keep his skills sharp and took great care of his health. He had a powerful physique to show for his dedication and she always took delight in the fact that she could enjoy the benefits of that as well. 

Grey certainly didn’t mind her attention. She felt him lean in to her touches, sighing softly. Still, there was only so long he could ignore her pelvis impatiently rubbing against his manhood and he pulled back a little, smirking. 

“Do you want me, my Lady?”

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him calling her by her title. At this point, they rarely did so outside of formal occasions and it had become more of a teasing term of endearment between them than anything else. She cherished it, but right now, she was not in the mood for teasing.

She batted her lashes. “Isn’t it obvious, my Lord? I want you to have me and don’t you dare to be gentle with me.”

He blushed, but it was all the encouragement he needed. He pressed up against her, grinning when he felt her lock her legs around his waist. The knightess shuddered as she felt him probe against her entrance, moaning softly when he found his mark and slipped inside.

The Ashen One held still for a moment, as he always did to make sure she was comfortable. She appreciated this care on his part, delighting in the feeling of him filling her completely. He was warm and comfortable and familiar and she always enjoyed just how intimate their encounters were. Still, this time she wasn’t particularly in the mood for tenderness. 

She could hear him hiss as she grinded against him, forcing him deep inside her pulsing walls. Her fingers dug into his hair to pull him close, not remotely allowing him to inch away. He instantly caught on to what she wanted and without hesitation, he started to move. 

His initial pace was careful and measured, enabling her to feel every little thrust and sending shivers down her spine. It wasn’t long, however, before he upped the tempo. Soon, there was no other sound but their flesh slapping together and their moans and grunts bouncing off the walls as they made love.

As far as Anri was concerned, she was in heaven. This was what she needed to remain standing in her role as Queen of Londor. After an entire day filled with the boring minutia of ruling, this was what she craved. Just her and the man she had come to love, coming together in a sanctuary where not a soul would dare interrupt them. 

She cried out and moaned as he hollowed her out with each thrust, feeling his thickness stimulate her clit every time he moved in and out. It was too much and no matter how much she tried not to unravel too quickly, she could feel how she was slowly coming apart.

A hand moved under her chin and she found herself looking up at Grey again. She was blushing now, a panting and flushed mess with barely any control left. He knew it too and the grin on his face told her he was enjoying it. She smiled back despite her flushed cheeks, not even remotely embarrassed. He crushed his mouth against hers, slipping in his tongue again to explore her mouth, almost mimicking the movement between her legs. She responded, unable to think of anything else to do, barely able to breathe as she hung onto him for dear life. 

At one point, her fingers were digging into his back. Perhaps she was hurting him, her last ditch-attempt to fight against a whirlwind of sensations that were becoming too much to handle. It didn’t matter when she suddenly found her hands pinned, his fingers interlocking with hers, leaving her no choice but to lie back and take it.

Right now, she was experiencing torture of the sweetest kind. Her body no longer felt like her own, all sensation pooling together to where he was roughly taking possession of her. Every time he pushed in, she felt immensely full and she jerked and whimpered when he invaded an overly sensitive inner spot in a particularly deep thrust. She tried to shift her hips a little to avoid it, only to find him pressing down his own weight harder to keep her still and making that delicious spot unable to hide.

He smirked at that and she simply lay back contently. The first time she had asked him to be rough with her, he’d been hesitant. Despite being one of the finest warriors around, he detested violence and didn’t like the notion that he might hurt her. Anri, however, had been persistent and after pointing out that he hadn’t been in distress whenever she was dominant during their lovemaking, he’d dared to try and neither one of them had regretted it since. 

Here she was, legs spread wide and trapped under his weight as he invaded her with every thrust. Welcoming his touch, unable to feel and experience anything but pleasure and heat. Her last attempts to keep her composure wearing away with every second as he forced her body to give in to its most natural and primal compulsion. 

She could only comply, as the frustrations of the day made her ache for every bit of contact. She got all of it and more, as this coupling was now beyond the simple act of making love or exchanging pleasure. He was staking his claim, demanding her complete surrender to this intimate act, as if he wanted to remind her why being his was the best decision she could ever make. 

Anri gasped against his lips when she first felt it. The beginnings of pleasure were stirring in her belly. Even now that rush got her excited, threatening to consume her whole when it reached its peak. That thought would have surprised her, if Grey’s attention allowed her to think at all. Instead, all she could focus on was how her willing womanhood clenched around him, drawing him in deeper and how he worked himself into her even fiercer at even the slightest hint of her holding back. 

This wasn’t just about the two of them, she realized. This wasn’t just about their own gratification. He wanted her to come apart as well, hard enough that she could never possibly forget what it was like to be in his arms and in what way their future child was conceived. He wanted to bind himself to her in the most intimate way and he wasn’t going to stop until he got exactly what he wanted. At this point, she had no plan to deny him.

Suddenly, she could feel the head kiss the entrance to her womb, about the same time he kissed her deeply, and it was there she could take no more. His lips muffled her wails as an orgasm tore through her, searing every vein in her body as it jerked and writhed under the extreme sensation. It was the single most overwhelming thing she had felt for years and for a moment, her body didn’t seem to be hers as it spiraled out into ecstasy.

She sucked in a deep breath as his mouth left hers and could only vaguely feel how he continued to pump into her. His manhood twitched inside her and she knew he had just released himself, his warm seed coating her inner walls. It was hot and searing, as was his sweat-soaked body as it curled up against her own, not pulling out as he embraced the aftermath of their encounter. 

Anri continued to hold onto him, not yet willing to part. She didn’t mind at all when she felt him nuzzle her shoulder, still heavily panting as the last waves of his own orgasm washed over him. He lazily kissed her neck, weakly wrapping an arm around her as they lay there entangled, gasping for breath as they enjoyed the afterglow. 

The knightess absent-mindedly ran her hands through his short ash blond hair, quietly listing to his heartbeat. Even when her head was starting to clear, she felt too tired to say anything. Not that she wanted to. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the silence after their intimacy and truly relish what she considered a successful anniversary night.

Her eyes wandered around the simple but exquisite furnishings of their quarters. It had been an almost empty space when she had first entered it to seduce Grey, but it now truly had become their place. The beautiful Astoran metalworks she had commissioned. The reliefs filled with Northern runes he brought from his homeland. The ornate fireplace she had based on the descriptions of her family’s former seat. The furs he had acquired on his hunts and used to decorate the space. All of it marked this place as theirs and it made her feel as safe and warm as her husband’s body beside her. 

She found it hard to believe that she had once tried to escape this Keep or entertained thoughts to assassinate its king. As she lay here on this bed with Grey curled up against her, she felt at home. A home she had made together with the man fate had bound to her in such an odd way. He was her king now, her lover and soon, he would also be the father of her child.

“Are you drifting off already, my love?”

His teasing voice caught her attention. By now, her husband was sitting up, looking down at her and clearly enjoying the view. She didn’t mind at all. If her husband would forever look at her the way he did now, she was a happy woman.

“Hardly. But as usual, you leave me having to catch my breath.”

Not missing the compliment, he laughed softly. He pulled back from her and went to lie beside her. His hand found hers and soon the two of them were staring up at the ceiling, quietly enjoying the calm after the storm.

“So…did you enjoy tonight?”

Grey’s shy question made Anri smile. “That I did. Some time alone was just what I needed today. Especially on such a joyous occasion.”

He lit up at her words. “Well, I’m glad it makes you happy. I figured the fact that our marriage has lasted for a year was cause for a small celebration.”

She sniggered at that. Her husband certainly knew how to make an understatement. Still, rather than tease him for it, she undid her hand from his. She rolled onto her side and pressed herself against him, running a hand over his ribcage.

“Hmm, indeed. And you always know just how I like to celebrate…”

The knightess laughed as another blush made its way to his face, but before he could reply she leaned in to kiss him again. He perked up, immediately pulling her body flush against his. Soon, she was practically on top of him, bare breasts against his chest and it wasn’t long before she felt a familiar hardness against the inside of her thigh.

“My, is my king still in the mood?”

He scoffed, yet smiled. “Well, how could I not be when you are like that?”

She beamed, not hiding the fact she felt incredibly flattered. She held him closer, a free hand slipping down his belly. She languidly trailed every inch of skin and muscle, delighting in the way he seemed to twitch and jerk under her fingers, until she made it all the way below his abdomen and clasped her digits around his manhood.

Grey hissed and jerked in response. Immediately, she felt him squirm and he tried to sit up and reach out to her again. Letting out a little giggle, she instead pushed him back with her free hand and simply winked as he lay there with a questioning look on his face.

“Lie back, love. Let me please you for a while.”

His puzzled expression immediately turned to one of anticipation and she felt herself sharing the excitement. Once upon a time, she had told herself that intimacy within marriage was a matter of duty rather than pleasure, but her husband had cured her of that notion. From the start, he had wanted to treat her as a lover and while he had been inexperienced when they first slept together, he had proven a fast learner. He’d always cared about her enjoyment as much as his and she was always happy to pay him back in kind. 

Keeping her eyes on his, she gently started to move her hand up and down the length. She heard his breath hitch in response, but he soon relaxed again as she slowly caressed the veins, rubbing her thumb over the head and gently tugged at the balls. She swore she could feel his toes curl at her attention and she leaned her head against his body, enjoying the intimacy as she continued to stroke the most sensitive part of him. 

The fluids of their earlier lovemaking made it easy for her hand to glide across the delicate skin and she was soon doing so at a steady pace. It wasn’t long before she felt her husband trying to thrust against her, trying to make the most of it. She smirked. Seeing how he was sufficiently distracted, she could make her next move.

Grey practically howled as she leaned down and ran her tongue across a nipple. His body jolted and he started to writhe under her hands. She held tight, however, barely holding back a wicked grin at his involuntary responses.

She had discovered this weakness of his early on in the bedroom. Some particularly exciting foreplay had gotten out of hand and as she had playfully mimicked his fascination with her own breasts, he’d suddenly gone limp in her grip and couldn’t bring out a single coherent word. Curiously, she had set about exploring this novel fact and she had quickly found out she could also undo the King of Londor without ever resorting to reaching between his legs. 

Now, she decided to employ both methods. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud on his chest, meanwhile never letting up her attention on his manhood. Her grip grew a little firmer and she picked up the pace. She could feel him twitch, some precum already releasing. Every muscle in his body was on edge and he was practically gnashing his teeth in order to bite back his sounds of pleasure.

When she gently pressed her teeth against the nipple, he couldn’t contain himself anymore. The moan he let out was both loud and lewd and he actually started to struggle. She pulled back a little but just as he thought the sweet torment had ended, she descended down his body and took him in her mouth.

She noticed how he employed every ounce of his strength not to simply buck against her lips and she decided then and there that she wasn’t going to make it easy on him. She ran her tongue across the length, curling around it, taking him in inch by inch until he hit the back of her throat.

She stayed like that for a moment, teasing him as he grew accustomed to the heat of her mouth, then gently moving up and down. She could taste a little bit of both herself and him as she took him in, but that mattered little as she gently sucked at his hardness, running her tongue over the head before enveloping him again.

Her free hand cupped his balls, smiling as he undulated against her. She continued to stroke what she couldn’t take in, using her teeth to gently graze him. Every little motion drew another moan from him and she couldn’t help but feeling wet herself as well. 

The knightess had to admit that she liked being able to have that effect on him. That this man who had ended the curse was the one begging her for relief, wanting nothing more than her touch and attention. He might be a king on his throne, but in this room, he was hers and she could bend him to her whim entirely. 

When she swirled her tongue around the shaft before liking the tip again, he couldn’t take it any longer. His entire body twitched and she found his fingers digging into her hair. He attempted to push her away, groaning through gritted teeth. 

“Hngn…Anri… Please…ah! I don’t…hm…not without you…”

Deciding not to miss out on another chance for pleasure, she decided to oblige. She ceased her attention and slipped back into his lap. A pleased sigh escaped her mouth as he kissed her deeply, fingers running across her back. She could feel his manhood against her stomach, but just as he was about to pull her onto him, she decided to whisper a more interesting suggestion. 

“How about we settle this in a more primal manner, my Lord?”

Immediately, her husband’s face turned the color of a tomato. Still, it wasn’t long for him to grin again. He kissed her one last time, then turned her around. She mewled as he played with her breasts for a while, getting her even wetter, before motioning her to get on all fours. 

Despite having had past lovers, she had never engaged in this particularly position before she had been with Grey. He had been the one to bring it up, albeit with great hesitation and embarrassment, and even she had found it rather scandalous. Still, she had decided to try it and quickly came to enjoy the rough, animalistic lovemaking that would accompany it. 

Even now, she was incredibly impatient for it. She provocatively pressed her rear against his pelvis, urging him to enter her again. The King of Londor, however, proved not to be in a hurry. She bit her lip as he placed a kiss on her back and gently started to stroke her between her legs. It didn’t take long before she was leaking onto his fingers and she decided she didn’t want to delay any longer. 

“Don’t you make me wait, Grey.”

She could practically sense him glow at that, but he was nonetheless happy to oblige. Within seconds, she found his hands at her side and his manhood at her entrance. He slipped in easily and she moaned happily as she felt his familiar heat back inside her. 

Her husband held still for a moment, allowing her to get used to him, but she didn’t feel like appreciating his consideration. She started to thrust against him, smiling as she drew involuntary moans from his mouth. It was clearly the incentive he needed and before she knew it, his fingers were digging into her hips as he started to work in and out of her. 

This time, he didn’t bother to go slow. His movements were feral and frenzied, riding her as if it was the last thing he’d do on his earth. Every thrust filled her all the way to the hilt, causing her sensitive womanhood to spasm, and soon, she wasn’t thinking of anything but her next rush as he proceeded to make her his again.

At one point, she felt him restrain her arms, allowing her to rest her head and shoulders on the bed, leaving her helpless but to take everything he had to give her. She welcomed it, sweat gleaming on her skin and her breath coming out in short, shallow bursts. A glorious heat started spreading all throughout her body and she relaxed completely, putting all her faith in Grey to hold her in place.

Even now, down on all fours as he was taking her from behind, she couldn’t begin to protest. His unyielding heat spreading her wide was turning her thoughts to mush and she could already feel fluids leaking from her intimate area as it prepared itself for another peak. For a brief moment, she wondered if she could hold off a little longer, only for a finger to find the area between her legs again and tease it mercilessly. A particularly embarrassing whine left her throat, but she didn’t even bother hiding. 

Grey didn’t miss her excitement, but even now he couldn’t resist teasing her. Out of nowhere, he held still and she practically swore at him. He laughed now and she whimpered as he pulled her back, kneading a breast.

“Do you want me to go even harder?”

Despite her frenzied state, Anri found it in her to blush. She always loved it when the Ashen One was being lewd with her, enraptured enough to forget his usual shyness. It felt good to have him want her, to make her feel loved and desirable. She never ceased to be amazed by his need to please her and right now, she wanted nothing more than having him do so. 

“Don’t hold back, my Lord. I’m yours and you can do as you please with me.”

He didn’t waste any time at that acknowledgement. Suddenly, she found herself lying flat on the bed, with Grey’s chest against her back. His hands were on either side of her head and she felt him lean in close. His breath tickled her neck and as he kissed it, his soft chuckle had shudder in excitement. 

“If my Lady so desires...”

Her heart was pounding in her chest, but any attempt to brace herself was gone as he grabbed her hands and pinned them again. She wailed as she felt him force himself in all the way, helped along by her slickness. He then nearly pulled out, only to push all the way in again, spreading her entirely. Again, the overstimulation threatened to consume her and she cried out, egging him on to bring her to completion. 

Then and there, she forgot everything around her. All she was aware of was heat and passion, the feeling of her husband’s body against hers. The intimacy as they were joined in the most sacred way, so a child might be born from their union. 

Anri moaned as she felt him stimulate her inner pleasure spot. She desperately pressed herself again him, wanting to feel more of him. Every inch of her was set alight and the more she pushed back, the more insistent his attention became. The promise of her release only made him more enthusiastic and he now grazed her hidden spot constantly, until there was only a burning heat that consumed everything in its wake. The pressure within her finally broke and she screamed as her body finally yielded under a climax. 

She collapsed against the pillows as the wave of ecstasy swept her away. She cried out, unashamed when she realized she was calling his name. She repeated it more than once as he continued to help her along, drawing every ounce of pleasure from her until she had no more to give. 

It wasn’t long after that he achieved his own release as well, spilling himself within her hot confines. He shuddered as he did, his quick breaths rising and falling against her back. His head leaned against her shoulder and she smiled as she felt his fingers curl around hers.

She brought his hand to her mouth, kissing it tenderly. He smiled against her skin and it took him a good few moments to finally push himself off her and roll onto his side. The knightess then did the same, accepting his help as he helped them get under the covers, where she found herself a comfortable spot against his chest.

“You’ve certainly outdone yourself tonight, Grey.”

Instantly, she could see his cheeks go crimson again. “You think so? Well, I hope you enjoyed it… I did…”

She laughed, hands tracing the bare skin. “Well, I think it’s a lovely way to celebrate a year of marriage. And at least you dared to kiss more than my hand this time after dinner.”

This time, she got a grin in response. “Well, I doubt you would have let me back then.”

Anri had to admit he was definitely right there. Much had indeed changed in the year they had been married and the physical awkwardness that had once existed between them was forever gone, to the point she could actually look back on her anger at the time and laugh. In fact, had she told her old self from a year ago that she would ultimately be happy in this marriage and enjoy sharing her bed with the Ashen One, the old version of the knightess would have no doubt told her she was mad. 

She let out another content sigh as her husband wrapped his arm around her, as the two of them made themselves comfortable on the large bed. This bed that now belonged to both of them. Which they would hopefully share for many years to come and on which their heirs would be conceived and come into the world…

“Anri… What do you think they’ll look like?”

Grey’s sudden question had her look up. “Hm, what?”

He pulled her a little closer. “Our child. Our son or daughter. What do you think he or she will be like?”

That sudden innocent question had her feel warm all over. Grey had a way of being tender and intimate in other ways than making love. He always seemed to care about their happiness and what to do to maintain a relationship in which their bond remained strong. That alone had made her feel confident enough to have children. It felt good to hear him think about their future as much as she did. 

“Well, they will likely have your eyes. Children tend to take after the parent with darker physical traits. Which also means they will probably have my brown hair. I do hope they will have your kindness though. Would you want a boy or a girl though?”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter as long as he or she has your bravery. I mostly just want my child to be healthy though. And grow up knowing we love him or her just like our parents loved us and that we conceived them not just to produce heirs.”

His voice quivered a little at that last one and she could understand why. The both of them had lost their own parents far too young, to starvation, disease and sheer exhaustion. It meant their own children would never know their grandparents and all the hardships they had endured. Nor would the older generation be there for advice. Still, Anri somehow had the feeling that wherever souls went, both her parents and his would have been proud if they saw them now.

That thought gave her peace, only for her to wonder about another thing. “Do you wish to name our child after someone? In honor of their memory? Or do you wish to go with the customs of the Northern lands?”

Grey, however, grinned. “Well, I’d like to, but we can also give them Astoran names as well. After all, don’t royalty often have long, overcomplicated names? That way, they can have a bit of both.”

She found herself snickering at that. “How diplomatic of you. Still, I like it. A name from the Northern lands and of Astora, for a future king or queen of Londor.”

He smiled and she felt how his hand slipped to her belly. Clearly, he was already imagining just what it would look like in the later months and she just saw the premature paternal pride radiating off him. She delighted in that. It was good to know he wanted to have this baby with her, as a product of the love they shared.

In her mind, there were still a million things she wanted to talk about. About this child. About how much she had enjoyed this dinner. About the merger between Astora and Londor. About all the ways they could look back on this extraordinary union. Yet it was here, finally, basking in the warmth of her lover and the bed as they enjoyed the afterglow, that she finally found fatigue catching up with her.

She wasn’t the only one either. From the corner of her vision, she could see Grey’s eyes drift shut as well. Their busy day and night were finally taking their toll, but rather than fight such a rather abrupt end of the evening, she quietly embraced it and allowed herself to let go.

As she swiftly drifted off to sleep, she thought back to her first nights here. How empty she had felt and how cold this place seemed. How she was once meant to be its slave. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

It was in this bleak place, a rotten relic of the God’s greatest failure, that she had found life. _Her_ life. A life lived far more fully than she would have ever experienced lingering in Astora or hollowing on the Road of Sacrifices. It was the Ashen Onewho had helped her see that, fought to have her see that, and it was with him now that she would give life to another generation to turn this place, and her homeland, around. 

Londor was where she belonged. A place that had transformed into a haven of warmth and love and happiness. A place where her mind and life had more meaning and independence than they had ever experienced before. In the end, she had become more than an escaped victim of Aldrich or an impoverished knightess clinging to long-lost nobility. She was a Queen now and it was her bloodline that would continue to shape this nation, in this new Age of Man.


End file.
